Walk On
by CutieJasonLuvr
Summary: Journey/Zem 19 Year old Courtney Matthews breezes into town and quickly becomes friends with Jason Morgan. What happens when tragedy strikes and Jason is left with a baby girl to raise alone?
1. Prologue

Courtney walked into the small town diner, she immediately felt out of place with her camouflage army pants, black halter top, red leather jacket, studded leather choker, and her long blonde hair twisted up into a newsboys cap. Looking around she lowered her sunglasses thinking 'what have I gotten myself into'.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to Kelly's how can I." the girl trailed off.  
  
Courtney turned and looked at her, "I'm looking for the owner," she says sharply, "Think you can help me with that." She finishes as she drops her bag next to the counter and sits down.  
  
"Of course," the girl smiles. "I'm Jessica, people call me Jesi though," she says with a smile.  
  
"Courtney Matthews," Courtney says with a pointed look, "And I'm still looking for the owner," she says.  
  
Jesi's smile becomes a little more fixed. "Of course, I'll be right back with her."  
  
Courtney shakes her head as she glances around again. Quickly taking in the people she realizes that everyone is staring at her. Smirking she thinks, 'I'll give them something to stare at' as she reaches into her bag. Before she can grab anything though, a woman with red hair walks up to her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Bobbie the owner of Kelly's, you must be Courtney Matthews, Jesi said you wanted to speak with me?" she asks.  
  
"Yes I do, I was wondering if you have any positions open for an experienced waitress?" Courtney said, flashing a genuine smile.  
  
"Why don't we go back into my office and we can discuss that," Bobbie offers as she stands.  
  
Courtney stands and follows her into the office.  
  
"So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Bobbie invites as she sits with Courtney in the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Well, I'm 19, from Atlantic City. Not sure if I'm just passing through town or staying here permanently. I'm actually here to try and get into the scholarship program at PCU," Courtney looks down into her lap, noticing that the black polish on her right hand was chipped, "I'm hoping to be a doctor someday," she says softly. "But while I'm here I need a place to stay, and to get that I need money," Courtney says as she looks Bobbie in the eye.  
  
"Have you waitressed before?" Bobbie asks.  
  
"All the time," Courtney answers, waving her hand dismissively. "I've been waitresing since I was about 13." Courtney answers quickly.  
  
"Do you have any family in town?" Bobbie asks.  
  
"Not that I know of," Courtney laughs softly, "My father died when I was a little girl, and if my mom is in town I certainly don't want to see her." Courtney can see that Bobbie is confused so she explains, "My mom and I have had a very strained relationship after I got pregnant when I was 17."  
  
"So you have a child to take care of," Bobbie says.  
  
"No, actually I don't. I knew I couldn't take care of her, so I gave her up for adoption," she says. "I'm sorry, I don't see what this has to do with me waitressing here,"  
  
Bobbie smiles a matronly smile, "It doesn't, I've already decided to hire you, I just wanted to get to know you a little." Courtney smiles, "Come on," Bobbie says as she stands, "I'll introduce you to the girls and get you put onto the schedule." She says with a smile. "Do you have some place to stay?" she asks cautiously.  
  
"No I don't, I was hoping someone could recommend a cheap apartment building maybe?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Bobbie smiled again; Courtney was amazed anyone could be that happy. "I can rent you a room here," she offered.  
  
Courtney considered it, "How much?" She asked.  
  
"Normally I charge $100.00 a week, but since you're working here I think we can negotiate a little," Bobbie thought a moment, she wanted to give the girl a break, but she wasn't sure how she could do it without making it seem like she were handing out charity. "How does this sound," she began, "Once a week, you will work one shift that you do not get paid for, that will pay for your room." She proposed.  
  
Courtney did the math quickly in her head, '4.50 an hour times 8 hours'. "But that's less than $40.00 dollars!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's the deal I offer all my girls if they live in a bad neighborhood, or if they've just moved into town," Bobbie lies skillfully.  
  
Courtney looks suspicious, "Fine," she agrees. "When can I move in?" she asks.  
  
"Anytime you want," Bobbie answers pulling some papers out of her desk. "Can you fill these out for me?" she asked as she handed them to her. "After you're done, Jesi will show you the ropes," she said with a smile.  
After Courtney set the paperwork on Bobbie's desk she went back out to the counter. "Jesi?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Courtney, Bobbie asked me to show you the ropes and get you started," she said, far to perky to be allowed.  
  
Courtney grabs an apron as she is shown where everything is. Courtney looks up at the door as a man walks in. She checks him out for a moment before Jesi says, "Why don't you go take care of him as your first customer, he's easy. All he does is order a cup of coffee and leave a twenty dollar tip."  
  
Courtney looks up at her in disbelief, "For a cup of coffee?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah, he has to much money and he likes everyone here," Jesi smiles.  
  
"Do you know him or something?" Courtney asks as she finishes tying on her apron.  
  
Jesi laughs. "He's my husband," she says with a smile.  
  
Courtney looks him over, "Oh so he's taken," she says with mock bitterness in her voice. "Darn," she says as she walks around the counter, "He looks like he's be good in bed," Courtney smiles as she hears Jesi laugh. Walking over to him she says, "Hi, Welcome to Kelly's, can I get you something to drink?"  
  
The man looks up, "I'll have a cup of coffee," he says flashing her a smile, "You must be new here," he says as she returns with the coffeepot.  
  
"Yes I am," Courtney says as she pours him a cup, "My name is Courtney," she says offering her hand.  
  
"Jason," the man says shaking her hand, "Jason Morgan."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jason," Courtney says, "Can I get you anything else?" she asks.  
  
"Just another one of your smiles," Jason says as he grabs the paper of the table.  
  
Courtney obliges before returning to the counter saying, "He is such a sweetheart,"  
Weeks go by and Courtney settles in to her new life in Port Charles. She becomes good friends with Jesi and her husband, going out to dinner with them several times a month. In Jesi, Courtney finds a friend, and somewhat a sister. Jason has become her confidant, the man she trusts like she vowed never to trust again. Bobbie has become somewhat of a mentor to her, knowing the life Courtney led on the streets of Atlantic City.  
Courtney runs into Kelly's, hoping against hope that Jason is there. "Jason," she exclaims as she grabs the chair across from him, flips it around, and straddles it. "I have been looking for you everywhere," she says, her face flushed from the cold.  
  
"I've been right here for the past hour," Jason says, signaling the waitress on duty for a glass of water.  
  
"Guess what!" Courtney says after she drains the glass.  
  
"What?" Jason asks, looking her over. She was wearing one of her usual outfits, black jeans, a low-cut halter-top, her standard studded leather choker, and her leather jacket. Her light blonde hair was, again, twisted up into a newsboy's cap. He reaches across the table and pulls it off her head, messing up her hair.  
  
"Jason!" she exclaims as he pulls the cap on. She laughs as his hair stays exactly how it always does, even after he crushes it with the cap. "Got enough gel in that hair Jase" she asks as she takes her cap back. His face lights up as he watches her fix her hair, her mouth going at a mile a minute. "So you know that I only came here to do that testing stuff right?" she asked not waiting for a response, "So I got it all done and then I didn't hear back from them for, like, ever Okay?" she took a breath. "So out of the blue this morning I got this letter from PCU," she pauses as she tucks the last few strands of hair back into her cap. "Here," she says pulling it out of her pocket and handing it to him.  
  
He looks at the unopened envelope. "You haven't opened it," he says.  
  
"I was waiting to find you because I can't open it by myself I'll go crazy, please open it for me?" Courtney asks quickly.  
  
Jason looks her over again, "Are you sure?" he asks.  
  
"Positive," she says, her face lighting up as he slits open the envelope and scans the letter. "Well?" she asks biting her nails, "What does it say?"  
  
Jason stands up, shakes the letter, and begins to read. "Dear Miss Matthews," he pauses and looks at her, "You're sure you want to hear it from me, you don't want to read it yourself?" he asks, teasing her.  
  
"Just read it!" she yells as she stands with him. By now they entire diner is watching and Bobbie has come out of her office to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
"Dear Miss Matthews, We are delighted to welcome you into this year's class at Port Charles University!!!!!" Jason yells as he picks her up and spins her around.  
  
"Oh my god!!!' Courtney screams as she hugs him.  
  
Jason continues to read, "Unfortunately due to the amount of qualified applicants we are unable to offer you a scholarship this year, Oh Courtney," he says as he sets the letter on the table and wraps his arms around her waist. He held her as she began to sob. "It'll be okay," he whispers as he strokes her arms.  
  
She pulls away from him and smiles sadly. "Oh well," she says softly as her eyes fill again with tears. "Excuse me," she says as she pulls away and runs up the steps to her room.  
  
"Courtney!" Bobbie calls after her, "Jason what's wrong?"  
  
Jason looks up from gathering her bag and letter and says, "She really needed that scholarship Bobbie, can I get a few cans of pop? I'm going to go calm her down,"  
  
Bobbie nods and grabs two cans of Coke. She hands them to Jason who throws a twenty onto the table before he walks up the stairs. Knocking quietly, Jason opens the door to her room. He sees her sitting by the window looking out into the harbor. Quietly he sets her bag down by her bed and sits next to her. "I needed that scholarship," she whispers as she turns and looks at him, her face streaked with the heavy mascara she wears.  
  
Jason reaches into his back pocket for his handkerchief and gently wipes her make up away. "I know you did baby, I know you did," was all he said. Courtney looked into his eyes, so full of compassion and sympathy, and buried her face into his chest, still sobbing. Jason looked down at the sobbing figure in his arms and his heart went out to her. "Courtney," he whispered. She looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "I want to put you through school," he whispers pulling off her hat for the second time. She smiles as she shakes her hair out as he continues. "I want you to go to school and become a doctor like you've always wanted, and I want to do this for you." He places a finger over her lips as she tries to say something. 'I'm not going to take no for an answer," he whispers. She opens her mouth and bites his finger. "Hey!" he exclaims, pulling his hand away. "Did you just bite me?" he asks, his eyes alight with mischief.  
  
"Did you want me to?" she asks suggestively as she wipes her eyes again. Her mood again serious, she says, "Jason I can't let you put me through school."  
  
"Why not?" he asked. "I want to do this for you Courtney," he begins but she cuts him off.  
  
"Why?" she asks, "Why do you want to do this for me? I've only known you for a few weeks."  
  
"I don't know how I can explain it Courtney," Jason says softly as they shift to face each other on the window seat. Jason pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts, "You know I'm horrible with words, so I'll just tell you how I feel. In these past few weeks since I met you, I feel, almost protective of you," he says. "Like I want to help you and keep you safe and make sure you're happy. I know that going to school will make you happy and I want to do anything in my power to get you there." He pauses as he gently wipes away a tear with the pad of his thumb. She unconsciously leans into his touch and smiles. "I just want you to be happy," he says as he kisses her forehead.  
  
Courtney pulls away from him, "Jason I love that you want to do this for me, I really do. But I can't accept this from you," she whispers, her eyes tearing up again. "Yes, I really want to go to school and be a doctor, but I can't," she pauses as she steadies her voice. "I don't want to be indebted to you Jason," he tries to protest, but she cuts him off with, "And I know that you wouldn't think of it that way, but I would, and I can't do that."  
  
Jason knows this is not a battle he will win today, so he says, "Fine," he brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Fine," he whispers as he again takes her into his arms as she cries.  
  
Slowly he strokes her hair as she settles further into his embrace. Courtney glances up into his warm, kind, eyes. "Thank you," she whispers.  
  
"For what?" Jason asks, still stroking her hair.  
  
"For just being here," Courtney whispers.  
  
"You're welcome," Jason whispers kissing the top of her head.  
  
Another week went by, and Jason still tried to convince her to accept his offer. Courtney steadfastly refused, stating again and again that she wouldn't be indebted to him. One day however...  
  
"Courtney!" Bobbie yelled from her office, "Phone call!"  
  
Courtney smiled at the customer for whom she was pouring coffee. "I'll be right back," she said as she set the pot back on the warmer. She waved to Jason who was walking in as she walked back. "Hello?" she said as she accepted the phone from Bobbie with a smile. "Yes this is Courtney Mathews,"  
  
"Hello Miss Matthews, This is Leonard Parsley from the Admissions office at PCU, we were worried that you didn't receive your letter of acceptance since we didn't hear a response from you."  
  
"I got it Mr. Parsley, but I'm afraid I will be unable to attend this year." She said, the sadness evident in her voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I was under the impression that you were very excited about this. May I ask what changed?" he asked.  
  
"When I applied I also applied for a scholarship. Unfortunately I didn't receive the scholarship and I'm unable to afford it by my self." Courtney pauses as she feels a soft tap on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Jason holding a slip of paper for her. Accepting it she sees it's a check for $60,000.00 Glaring at him she tries to hand it back, but he won't accept it. Finally her shoulder slump in defeat. "Mr. Parsley?" she asks. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I think I've come up with a solution."  
  
"Well I would love to hear it, we were very excited about you attending," he answers.  
  
Courtney began to cry as she explained, "A friend of mine is standing here with a check to cover my college expenses. Mr. Parsley, I will be able to attend," she says as tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I am so happy to hear that," he says. "I will send the orientation packet this afternoon," he says as he hears her cry. "Congratulations Miss Matthews, that's quite a friend you have there,"  
  
"It most certainly is,": she says smiling up at Jason. "I look forward to receiving the packet, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Good bye,"  
  
"Good bye," Courtney says as she hangs up. Turning she runs into his arms. "Thank you so much," she says as she buries her face into his neck. Pulling back she hits right bicep. "I can't believe you did that," she says as she hugs him again.  
  
As the year progresses Courtney becomes less and less the defensive young lady everyone knew her as, and more and more a sweet young student with the brightest future. A full year has passed since she finally accepted the money from Jason, but she refuses to let him pay for everything she needs so she can concentrate on her studies. Courtney insists on keeping her job at Kelly's and paying for everything besides her college herself.  
  
Courtney looks up from the counter as a man walks through the door. He's an older man with bright blue eyes, hair that is grayer than blonde, and a small hoop earring in one ear. "Hey there beautiful," he says as he walks up to the counter. "Have we met before?" he asks.  
  
"We haven't met, but I know who you are," Courtney says with a smile.  
  
"Well who am I then?" the man asked with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"You are Luke Spencer, Bobbies brother, and you come in, flirt with the all the waitresses, go back and talk to your sister, and come out and order something to eat." Courtney says with a bright smile.  
  
"Well young lady, you're almost right," he says flirtatiously, "But you got one thing wrong, would you like to know what it is?"  
  
"Oh I always want to know what I got wrong so I can get it right the next time," Courtney says turning over his coffee cup and lifting the pot with a questioning glance.  
  
"Yes please," he says scooting his cup forward, "I don't flirt with all the waitresses," he winks at her, "Just the real pretty ones,"  
  
Courtney blushes slightly, "You flatter me Luke," she says with a smile as someone calls for more coffee, "Excuse me," she says as she grabs the pot and walks around the counter.  
  
"You know," Luke says when she returns, "You know my name and my routine and yet I don't know either about you," he says as he sips his coffee.  
  
"Well I'll tell you my name, but you'll have to figure my routine out by yourself," Courtney says. "It's Courtney Matthews," she says.  
  
"Well Courtney Matthews, it was a pleasure meeting you," he says as he takes her hand and kisses it.  
  
"Ooh, a real live gentleman, you don't see those much anymore," She says, flashing him another smile. "Pleasure meeting you too Luke." She calls as he walks to Bobbie's office.  
  
Jason walks in with the brightest smile on his face. "How's my second favorite girl today?" he asks.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'd be happy to call Jesi and ask if you like," she offers with a smile as he sits at the counter. Quickly Courtney grabs him a cup of coffee, "So what's the big news, you look like you're about to burst," she asks.  
  
"Jesi's pregnant," he says.  
  
Courtney drops the cup of coffee she was holding, "Oh my god!" she says, "Congratulations," she says as she grabs the broom.  
  
"Thanks," Jason says, "I really don't have time for the cup of coffee, I just wanted to stop in and tell you the good news,"  
  
Again the weeks go by, Jesi progresses into her pregnancy with grace and Jason is excited to be a father. Courtney and Jesi go shopping for baby clothes and since she doesn't want to know the sex of the baby yet they buy outfits for both sexes.  
  
Courtney checks her top once again in the mirrored walls of the elevator before stepping out. Walking over to Jason's penthouse she knocks on the door. "It's open," she hears him call so she walks in.  
  
"Hey," she says looking around, "Where's Jesi?" she asks.  
  
"Jesi won't be joining us tonight," Jason said stiffly, "She's mad at me right now."  
  
"I see," Courtney says as she spins slowly, "Well? What do you think?" she asks.  
  
Jason looks her over. Her long blonde hair is twisted up into a french twist with small white flowers dotting the seam, she is wearing a low cut red halter-top and an asymmetrical black leather skirt, and her shoes are knee high, black leather, lace up boots. He walks over and moves her hair away from her neck and laughs, "Do you wear that choker everywhere?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, and for a good reason," she says, her eyes saddening slightly.  
  
"Why?" Jason asks, noticing her change in demeanor.  
  
"Let's not talk about that right now, come on, we're going to be late," Courtney says, pulling him out the door.  
  
Before she can get to the door however, the phone rings. "Hang on, I have to get this, it might be Jesi," he says as he rushes to the phone. "Hello?" he says as he picks it up. "Bobbie, what's going-" he stops. "Oh my god," he says softly. "Well is she all right?" he asks. "Oh my god," he says again, tears springing to his eyes. "Yes, we'll be right there," he pauses as he listens. "Thank you for calling." Jason sets the phone down gently and turns to look at Courtney.  
  
"What's wrong?" Courtney asks.  
  
"Jesi was in a car accident," Jason says softly.  
  
"Is she okay, is the baby okay?" Courtney asks leading him to the couch.  
  
Jason looks down at her, "Jesi's dead," 


	2. Chapter 1

Before she can get to the door however, the phone rings. "Hang on, I have to get this, it might be Jesi," he says as he rushes to the phone. "Hello?" he says as he picks it up. "Bobbie, what's going-" he stops. "Oh my god," he says softly. "Well is she all right?" he asks. "Oh my god," he says again, tears springing to his eyes. "Yes, we'll be right there," he pauses as he listens. "Thank you for calling…" Jason sets the phone down gently and turns to look at Courtney.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asks.

"Jesi was in a car accident," Jason says softly.

"Is she okay, is the baby okay?" Courtney asks leading him to the couch.

Jason looks down at her, "Jesi's dead,"

Jason and Courtney rush into the hospital, praying Jason was wrong in what he heard. Courtney runs over to Bobbie, tears running down her cheeks, "Is it true?" she asks simply.

Bobbie looks into her eyes and nods.

Jason watches the conversation from a few feet away, praying for his wife and child. "What about the baby?" Courtney asks.

Bobbie clears her throat, "Since Jesi was almost to her due date the baby is fine. The baby will need to stay here for a few days just to monitor her, but she should be fine,"

Jason's ears perked up at that statement, "She?" he asks, "The baby's a girl?"

Bobbie nods before she is called away.

Courtney sets her hand on his shoulder, "Jason?" she asks softly, turning him to face her. Looking into his eyes she is startled by the lack of emotion she sees in them. "Oh Jason," she says pulling him into a hug. She pulls away when he just stands limply by her side. "Come over here and sit down," she says quietly as she pulls him towards a couch in the waiting room. "Do you want to go see the baby?" Courtney asks when he won't move.

He doesn't answer.

Courtney gives up on trying to get him to talk, and simply holds his hand as he begins to shake. She stands with him, grounding him, until a doctor walks up. "Excuse me, Mr. Morgan?" he asks softly.

Courtney turns and says, "Yes?"

The doctor looks questioningly at Jason.

Courtney smiles sadly, "He's still in shock and unable to make any decisions," she says. "Is there something maybe I could help you with?"

The doctor hands her a manila envelope, "Here are Mrs. Morgan's personal effects." 

Courtney takes the envelope, "Thank you." The doctor move to walk away but Courtney stops him, "Can we see the baby tonight?" she asks.

"Yes, come right this way," he says.

"One second," Courtney says as she turns back to Jason. She looks into his eyes and sees that they are clouded over with unshed tears. "Come on Jason," she says as she pulls him along with her. 

The doctor leads them down a few corridors to Neo-Natal. They walk into a private room with an incubator. Courtney walks up to the incubator and sees a small, sleeping baby. She begins to cry. "Can we hold her tonight?" she asks. 

"That should be all right," the doctor says, "She really doesn't need the incubator, but we put her in it just to be safe."

Courtney nods as he turns it off and takes the baby out. He moves to hand her to Jason, but Jason makes no move to accept the baby so he hands her to Courtney.

"Thank you," Courtney says as he walks out. She walks over to Jason who is finally looking at her and the baby. "Here Jason," she says trying to hand him his daughter. "Jason?" she asks when he won't accept her. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"It's my fault," he whispers his voice breaking. "It's all my fault," he says as he turns and quickly walks out the room.

"Jason!" Courtney calls after him, but he ignores her. She looks down at the tiny baby in her arms, "Hey there little one," she says as she sits in the rocker. "That was your daddy, he's a little sad right now because your mommy just died, but he'll come see you soon," she whispers as the baby stirs in her arms. She opens her eyes slightly and Courtney can see that she already has her fathers deep clear blue eyes. She shifts the child so she's laying her head on Courtney shoulder. "There, that's better," she says as she rocks her. "Yes, it's okay sweetie," she whispers. "Your daddy will be fine, I promise."

Jason speeds away from Harborview towers on his motorcycle, thoughts flying by faster than he is going. 

__

"Jesi?" Jason asks as he walks in the bathroom, "Are you all right, I thought I heard you get sick,"

She looks at him from across the toilet, "You did, can you call Carley and ask her to pick up a pregnancy test?" Jesi asks, smiling through her nausea.

"A pregnancy test? You mean…" he trails off as Jesi is sick again. Standing he grabs a washcloth and wets it with cool water. He steps behind her where he begins wiping her forehead and neck. "You think you may be pregnant?" he asks, his glee evedent in his voice.

Jesi says nothing, but nods and motions to the door.

"Baby I don't want to leave you like this," Jason says softly as he wipes the back of her neck, holding up her hair.

Jason walks into the penthouse and sees Jesi on the phone, he knows she doesn't hear him come in because she hasn't turned around. He smiles, hoping to surprise her until he hears her say, "No, my husband isn't supposed to be home for another hour," she pauses and laughs, "Just wait, I'll come to you soon my love, I need to give birth first so I don't have to raise his brat." Jason feels tears come to his eyes as he hears these words. Slowly and carefully he walks back out of the penthouse. He sinks to his knees in the hallway and the tears he was holding in finally fall.

"Tell me the truth Jessica!!!" Jason yells as he corners Jesi in the living room. "You are f*cking around with another man aren't you?"

"What if I am?" She retorts quickly, "You can't tell me you aren't sleeping with that blonde whore," she screams.

"Courtney?" he asks, confused. "I have never touched Courtney that way and you know it! Now who is it going to be, me and your child, you family, or whoever the h*ll you're f*cking on the side?"

Jesi throws down her purse. "I do not have to take this from you Jason Morgan!!!"

"Jesi!" he screams as she leaves the penthouse, "Jessica Whittier you get back here!!!" he screams from the penthouse door. He hears the elevator doors close almost silently and slams the door. Tears go unshed as he vents his frustration and anger by kicking and punching the door. Finally he slumps down in front of it and sobs. Suddenly he stands and races to the bathroom to wash his face, he's having dinner with Courtney tonight and doesn't want her to know what's going on.

Somehow his wayward thoughts have led him back to the hospital. He walks in, removing his gloves. Jason looks around and gathers his bearings. He quickly walks to the elevator. Getting in he sees his reflection in the mirrored walls. "I look like hell," he mutters as the doors open to Neo-Natal. Walking over to his daughter's room he hears Courtney speaking softly. 

"It'll be okay sweetie, your daddy will feel better soon and he will play with you, and love you, and protect you, and not let you date until you're thirty. Yes he will," she says in a ridiculous baby voice. "Yes he will," she repeats.

She looks up and sees Jason standing by the door, a sad smile on his face. "You know," he says as he walks in, "I always thought I'd see Jesi sitting here saying the exact same thing," he says as he kneels in front of the rocker.

Courtney looks down at him and smiles, "Here," she says, moving to hand him the baby. "Hold your daughter Jason,"

Jason moves back and spreads his hands, declining to take the baby. "Not," he pauses and takes a deep breath, "Not right now…" He looks at his daughter and she opens her eyes, he can see straight into her deep blue eyes and all his suspicions about her not being his child disappear. "She has my eyes," he says softly reaching out a hand to touch her face. "I always thought that this would be the happiest day of my life… But instead everything has gone wrong."

Courtney stood and placed the baby back in the incubator. "Come on Jason, let's go home and we can talk about it," she says as she pulls him to the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Jason moves back and spreads his hands, declining to take the baby. "Not," he pauses and takes a deep breath, "Not right now." He looks at his daughter and she opens her eyes, he can see straight into her deep blue eyes and all his suspicions about her not being his child disappear. "She has my eyes," he says softly reaching out a hand to touch her face. "I always thought that this would be the happiest day of my life. But instead everything has gone wrong."  
  
Courtney stood and placed the baby back in the incubator. "Come on Jason, let's go home and we can talk about it," she says as she pulls him to the door.  
  
Jason leads Courtney out to his bike and hands her the helmet. "Here, I didn't know I'd be coming back here or I would've brought the limousine," he says apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Courtney says as she hops on the back of the bike.  
  
Jason climbs on in front of her and says, "Put your arms around me to hold on okay?" as he looks back at her.  
  
Courtney smiles and snakes her arms around his chest as Jason speeds off into the night.  
  
Puling up to Harborview Towers, Jason shuts off the bike. Standing he offers his hand to help Courtney off the bike. She refuses with a glare and he smiles sadly. "Come on," Courtney says as she leads him inside. Taking him upstairs she can't help but notice the coldness that prevails in his expression. "Jason," she says softly.  
  
He turns and looks at her.  
  
Courtney has tears in her eyes as she walks across the short space of elevator to wrap her arms around him. "It'll be okay Jason," she whispers into his neck.  
  
He sets his hands on her hips and prays that she is correct.  
  
The elevator doors open and they are presented with Sonny and Carley. "Hey Jason," Carley says brightly. "Oh, hello Courtney," she says stiffly, noticing the younger girls presence.  
  
"Hello Carley," Jason says softly.  
  
"What's wrong Jase?" Sonny asks after seeing his expression.  
  
Jason doesn't answer and walks into his penthouse, softly closing the door behind him.  
  
Carley immediately turns on Courtney, "What did you do to him?" she says bitterly.  
  
"Hello to you to Carley, for your information, I didn't do anything to him. I would assume that people are always depressed and upset when their wives have just died leaving behind a baby girl he won't even hold," Courtney yells venting her anger and frustration on Carley. "Now if you will excuse me," she says, ignoring the look of shock on their faces, "I have to go take care of him, I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid." She says as she stalks off to the door.  
  
"Wait just a minute there missy," Carley says coming up behind her, the shock wearing off. "What do you think gives you the right to just barge in here and take over huh?"  
  
"Carley, I really do not have time for this," Courtney says as she turns to face the older woman. "I am going in there to help Jason, don't follow me," she says as she walks through the door.  
  
Carley stares after her for a moment before moving to follow her. Sonny grabs her arm, "Carley, don't," he says turning her back towards their penthouse. "Jason needs her right now, leave him be."  
  
Courtney closes the door, angry with herself for baiting Carley. She looks up when she hears a sigh. "Jason?" she asks softly feeling for the light switch.  
  
"Don't," he says, his voice hoarse with unshed tears, and pent up emotion.  
  
"Where are you?" Courtney asks.  
  
"On the couch," he says.  
  
Courtney navigates the penthouse she knows like the back of her hand until she reaches the couch. Sitting, she accidentally sits on Jason. "Oops," she says as she scoots down, keeping her arm around his shoulders.  
  
They sit quietly for a moment before Jason says, "Well my day pretty much sucked,"  
  
Courtney smiles, glad he still has a sense of humor and asks, "Want to talk about it?"  
  
Jason turns and looks at her, "What is left for a man who finds out that his wife has been cheating on him and is planning to leave him after their baby is born, only to find out an hour later that she has been killed in a car accident?"  
  
Courtney is stunned by the revelation that Jesi was cheating on him, "Oh Jason," she says as he continues.  
  
"Maybe if I hadn't pushed her," he quickly wipes away a tear, "Or maybe if I hadn't confronted her, or yelled at her this afternoon she would still be alive. Our baby would still have a mother, even if she isn't with me," he says, his voice slightly higher than usual. "It's all my fault Courtney," he says, holding back a sob. "I killed her," he whispers brokenly.  
  
"Jason you didn't kill her, you did the right thing confronting her," Courtney says trying to be reassuring as she watches the strongest man she knows weep.  
  
Jason stands and yells, "She is dead, because I confronted her and drove her out of here," he says as he walks through the still dark apartment.  
  
Courtney stands and follows him, "It isn't your fault Jason!" she screams walking over and flipping on a light. Jason scoffs and grabs his keys. "And just where do you think you are going?" Courtney asks.  
  
"I'm going out," he says softly.  
  
"You are not going anywhere, you are staying right here even if I have to get Max or Johnny to keep you here, do you understand me?" Courtney asks walking over to him.  
  
Jason turns and looks into her eyes, "Can you possibly have any idea how I feel right now?" he asks rhetorically. "No, you can't, you have never had the love of your life ripped away from you."  
  
Courtney reaches up and feels her choker, "Actually Jason, I do have some idea of what that feels like, although it wasn't the love of my life, it was my baby."  
  
Jason looked at her questioningly, forgetting his troubles for a moment, "What happened?" he asks.  
  
"I thought you were leaving," Courtney says shrewdly.  
  
Jason rolls his eyes and tosses her his keys, "Happy now?" he asks as she smiles triumphantly.  
  
"Yes," Courtney says sitting back onto the couch.  
  
"Well?" he asks.  
  
"Well what?" Courtney says making herself comfortable.  
  
"What happened?" Jason asks, watching her fight with the laces on her boots.  
  
"Sit down, this may take awhile," she says finally removing her boots. "I've told you about Jennifer before haven't I?" she asks as he sits down.  
  
"I don't think so," Jason answers pulling her feet into his lap.  
  
"Okay, I'll start there then," Courtney says with a smile. "When I was 17 I got pregnant, my mom was furious." Courtney says grimacing at the memory, "She threw me out of the house, told me that if I were old enough for adult acts, that I were old enough to be taking care of myself. So I lived with Mark, the father of the baby, and his family for awhile. Then he and I had a huge fight and I moved out. After I had the baby Mark came to see me. He said he wanted to take the baby to see his mom," Courtney shook her head, "Me being the trusting girl I was, I let him. On his way out he gave me this choker," Courtney reaches back and unhooks the choker. "What nobody else knows is that there is a secret pocket in here." She says showing it to Jason, "In the pocket there was a letter," she pulls out a slip of paper and unfolds it. Reading it she says, "Courtney, I'm sorry I had to do it this way, but you and I both know that you can't take care of Jennifer, I'm taking her and giving her up for adoption, Please don't be mad at me, I'm only doing this for you. I really do love you and I want the best for you and Jenny, Mark."  
  
Jason shook his head; "Did you go after him?"  
  
"Of course I did, but he covered his tracks, there was no record of a Jennifer Matthews or a Jennifer Mason at any of the adoption agency's within two hundred miles of Atlantic City. My guess is that he left her at one of them under a fake name so I couldn't try and track her down," Courtney explains.  
  
"Did you try to find him and force him to tell you where she was?" Jason asked as if it were the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"I tried, he was killed in a drive by shooting the day after he dropped her off," Courtney said, "I tried asking his mom what he did with her, but she had no idea." Courtney said as she slid the letter back into the pocket and refastened the choker around her neck.  
  
Jason stifles a yawn, "I'm sorry, it's been a long day," he says weakly, "Are you staying the night?" he asks.  
  
"If you want me to," Courtney offers, "I don't have a class tomorrow morning so I can."  
  
Jason looks over at her, "Would you please?" he asks.  
  
She smiles, "Sure," Courtney stands, "Can I borrow some pajama's?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah," Jason says walking into the bedroom, "I don't really want to give you something of Jesi's," he says sheepishly. Courtney smiles in understanding, "Here," he says handing her a pair of black silk boxers and an old gray tee shirt.  
  
"Thanks," Courtney says. Looking around she asks, "Where should I sleep?"  
  
"You can either sleep on the couch or in here, either one, I don't mind," Jason says, more than half-hoping she'll stay with him.  
  
"Where would you like me to stay?" Courtney asks, half-hoping he wants her with him.  
  
Jason looks across the room at her and softly asks, "Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
Courtney smiles over at him, "Sure," she says softly as she brushes past him to the bathroom. "I'll be right out," she says as she shuts the door behind her. Leaning back against the door she thinks for a moment, 'Do I have a crush on him?' she wonders to herself.  
  
Jason sits on the side of the bed thinking, 'Am I attracted to her?' he wonders to himself. 'Was Jesi right? Do I want Courtney?' 


	4. Chapter 3

Jason looks across the room at her and softly asks, "Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
Courtney smiles over at him, "Sure," she says softly as she brushes past him to the bathroom. "I'll be right out," she says as she shuts the door behind her. Leaning back against the door she thinks for a moment, 'Do I have a crush on him?' she wonders to herself.  
  
Jason sits on the side of the bed thinking, 'Am I attracted to her?' he wonders to himself. 'Was Jesi right? Do I want Courtney?'  
  
Courtney shook her head slightly as she undressed. 'I can't believe I'm even thinking this, his wife just died.'  
  
*~~~ Jason shook his head as he undressed quickly, he wanted to be finished before she came out. 'This is insane,' he thinks, 'Jesi just died, I'm not thinking clearly, that's all.' He pulls on a pair of pajama pants as the bathroom door opens. Turning he takes in Courtney's appearance. 'She looks adorable in my boxers,' he thinks.  
  
An awkward silence passes as Jason reaches for a shirt. Pulling it on he says, "Are you sure you don't mind staying in here with me?" he asks. "I'll understand if you want to leave or sleep on the couch."  
  
Courtney smiles, "I don't mind at all Jason," she says softly walking over to him.  
  
Jason smiles and pulls her into his chest, "Thank you," he whispers.  
  
Courtney pulls back and their azure eyes lock, "For what?" she breathes, short of breath but not sure why.  
  
"For being here," he says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Taking her hand he leads her to the bed.  
The next morning Courtney wakes to find Jason still sleeping soundly, his arms around her waist. She can't find a way to get out of bed without waking him, so she simply watches him sleep. She reaches a hand up to trace a path from his forehead, around his eyes, brushing lightly over his nose, tracing his mouth, finally ending at the tip of his chin. Smiling she brushes a hand into his hair which is sticking up in every direction. Jason shifts and pulls her closer to him. 


	5. Chapter 4

Sonny turns back to Jason and says, "Courtney tells me that the baby is a girl, do you have any names picked out?"  
  
"Well I was thinking Lila Emily, or Emily Jessica, I haven't decided yet," Jason answers.  
  
Courtney walked out of the kitchen with two travel mugs in hand. "Here Jase," she said handing it to him. "Personally I like Lila Emily better," Courtney chimed in.  
  
"You couldn't call the baby Lila though," Sonny said, "That would just be mean."  
  
Jason laughed as he set the mug down, "I'm just calling her Emily if I name her that."  
  
Courtney smiled and said, "If we're going to get there within the hour time limit you set, we have to leave now."  
  
"Okay," Jason says picking back up his mug.  
  
"Come by later," Sonny says, "I know Carley will want to talk to you,"  
  
"I'll be by," Jason says as Courtney ushers him out the door.  
Jason and Courtney walk into the still-unnamed baby girl Morgan's room. Courtney immediately walks over to the crib and starts cooing at the child. Jason however paces the room as if he is nervous. Jason starts as Dr. Meadows walks in. "Hello Mr. Morgan," she says.  
  
Jason looks up at her, "Hi," he says shortly.  
  
Courtney glances up at him, "Hi," she says sweetly; "I'm Courtney,"  
  
"Nice to meet you Courtney," Dr. Meadows says. "Mr. Morgan? We were able to take the baby off the ventilator a few minutes ago; her breathing has improved drastically since I talked with you. We also moved her into a regular crib rather than the incubator she was in last night."  
  
Jason turns and looks at her, "Good good," he says as he continues to pace.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him," Courtney said as she look up from the baby, "He's still somewhat in shock. She was on a ventilator?" Courtney asked, realizing what Dr. Meadows said.  
  
Before Dr. Meadows can respond however, her pager goes off. "Excuse me, I have to take this," she says as she walks out.  
  
"Oh wait!" Courtney calls as she runs after her, "Is it okay if we hold her?" she asks.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Meadows says, "In fact I think it's a wonderful idea."  
  
"Thank you!" Courtney calls as Dr. Meadows walks away.  
  
Courtney walks back into the room, but pauses at the door when she sees Jason standing over the small crib the baby was in.  
  
"Hello there little one," he says softly reaching in to touch her gently. "I'm your daddy."  
  
Courtney walks up behind him and lays her hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she whispers.  
  
Jason turns and looks back at her before turning his attention back to the baby. "Hey," he whispers back. Jason strokes the baby's cheek and the shifts and begins to fuss. Jason snatches his hand back "What did I do?" he asks quickly looking to Courtney for help.  
  
Courtney places her hands on his chest to stop him from walking out. "Jason, she just woke up, it's okay," she explains. "Can you hit that button over there?" Courtney asks gesturing towards the call nurse button.  
  
"Why?" Jason asks, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I just need them to bring us a bottle," Courtney explains as she picks the baby up setting her against her shoulder rocking slightly.  
  
"Okay," Jason says as he hits the button.  
  
A nurse walks in and sees Courtney rocking the baby, "You called?" she asks. "What's wrong?"  
  
Courtney laughs softly, "Nothing is wrong, I just need to know when she had a bottle last," Courtney says.  
  
The nurse sighs, "You had me worried there for a second, she had a bottle about two hours ago, she may want another. Would you like me to feed her or do you just want the bottle?"  
  
"We'll feed her," Courtney says, "I'm sure you have more important things to do than feed a baby," she says kindly.  
  
"I'll be right back," the nurse says, glancing at Jason who is staring blankly at the baby. "Is he okay?" she asks.  
  
"No, but he will be," Courtney says.  
  
The nurse quickly returns with a bottle of formula. "Thank you," Courtney says as the nurse leaves. "Jason?" Courtney asks.  
  
He looks up at her, "Yes?"  
  
"Jason you didn't do anything to the baby, it's all right," she explains.  
  
Jason stands up and walks over to her, reaching his hand out he strokes the baby's cheek again. Smiling, he watches as the baby shifts to press into his touch.  
  
"See Jason," Courtney said as she watched his responses. "She's fine. Here," she says trying to hand him the baby.  
  
Jason steps back to avoid taking her.  
  
"Jason, why won't you hold your baby?" Courtney says as she corners him next to the rocker.  
  
"Courtney, I can't," Jason tries to say.  
  
"You can't or you won't?" Courtney presses. "Now sit down," she says pushing him into the rocker with her free hand.  
  
"Courtney," he says before she kneels in front of the rocker setting the baby in his arms.  
  
"See Jason," Courtney says as she watches the baby snuggle down into his arms, "You're doing fine,"  
  
Jason looks up at her, "Only because you're here with me," he whispers accepting the bottle and beginning to feed the baby.  
  
"I'll be here whenever you need me Jason," Courtney says looking into his eyes as he watches his daughter.  
  
Jason looked into her eyes, "Would you think less of me if I told you that I'm terrified right now?"  
  
"Not at all," Courtney says reaching up to touch his cheek gently, "It's completely understandable to be afraid, you have a child's life in your hands to mold and shape. I felt the same way when I held Jenny for the first time, and every time after."  
  
Jason stands suddenly and shoves the baby back into her arms, "I can't do this," he mutters as he walks quickly from the room.  
  
"Jason!" Courtney calls after him. She looks down at the baby fussing in her arms. Courtney shakes her head as she picks up the bottle and continues to feed her.  
  
Jason burst out the door to the roof, gasping for the crisp cool air. Reaching the side he sits on the ledge, thinking about his life. 'What am I going to do?" Jason thinks to himself. He starts when he hears his cell phone ring. "Hello?" he says into it.  
  
"Hi Jason, its Stephanie Whittier, Jesi's mom,"  
  
"Hey Stephanie, I'm sorry I meant to call you last night, Jesi," Jason paused, unable to finish.  
  
"I know Jason, Sonny called me this morning and told me," Stephanie said, "He didn't mention the baby though, is it okay?" she asked, hoping against hope.  
  
"Yes, thankfully. They got Jesi to the hospital in time to save the baby, it's a beautiful baby girl," Jason says, his smile shining through his voice.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful Jason," Stephanie said, "I know you were hoping for a girl, have you decided on a name?" she asks.  
  
"I was thinking Lila Emily after my grandmother and my sister," Jason said. "Emily will be the baby's godmother."  
  
"That is wonderful," Stephanie says, "When is the baptism going to be?" she asks.  
  
"I haven't even started making arrangements yet," Jason says, looking out at the water in the distance.  
  
"Okay, Call when you do, Jim and I want to fly out to be there."  
  
"I'll most certainly call," Jason says.  
  
"Jason?" Stephanie says as she begins to cry, "I'm so glad that little baby has you there with her, you will be a wonderful father. I'm so proud of you."  
  
Jason is speechless, he can't believe that anyone but Courtney would trust him with a baby. "Thank you Stephanie, but I'm not sure I'm deserving of your praise," he tries to say before she cuts him off.  
  
"Now you listen to me boy," She says sternly, "That baby is in the best hands right now, the hands of her father. She needs that Jason, she needs you and I know you will be there for her because that's the kind of man you are, and I'm proud to say that you are my daughters husband."  
  
"Thank you," Jason manages to say.  
  
"You're welcome," Stephanie says. "I'm only a phone call away Jason, don't hesitate to call even if you just have a question."  
  
"I'll remember that," Jason says, "Good bye, and thank you. I don't know how you knew, but I really needed to hear that."  
  
"Good bye Jason," Stephanie says as she hangs up.  
  
Jason slips his phone back into his pocket, looking over the ledge again. Shaking his head, he does what he knows he must. 


	6. Chapter 5

Jason slips his phone back into his pocket, looking over the ledge again. Shaking his head, he does what he knows he must.  
  
He smiles, turns around, and walks back into the hospital. He has a daughter he needs to worry about,  
Courtney looks up as she hears the door open. Jason walks in. "Hey," he says softly. "I'm sorry I ran out on you like that," he whispers, seeing the baby is asleep.  
  
"It's okay," Courtney says. "Feel better?"  
  
"Much," Jason reaches for the baby and Courtney gladly hands her over. Courtney stands and they switch seats, him taking the rocker, her pulling another chair over to sit with him. "I talked to Stephanie, Jesi's mom," Jason whispers.  
  
"Yea? What did she say?" Courtney asks.  
  
"Sonny called her this morning to tell her what happened, she was amazingly calm about it. She asked what I was planning on naming the baby," Jason whispers looking down at his daughter.  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"Lila Emily Morgan," Jason answers.  
  
Courtney leans in and touches the baby's cheek lightly, "Hopefully it's a name she'll grow into," she says softly laughing. "Feeling better about being a father?" she asks.  
  
"A little," Jason answers shrugging. "I'm still terrified that I'll do something wrong, or that I'll mess up horribly." He pauses and looks over at her. "I don't know how to take care of a baby Courtney," he says softly.  
  
"Jason you know you can always call me if you need anything," Courtney says looking into his cerulean eyes.  
  
"I know," he replies looking back into her eyes. "I was hoping to talk you into maybe moving in with me, just for a few weeks until I get my life back together."  
  
Courtney looks at him, stunned. "You want me to move in with you?" she asks.  
  
"Only if you want to," Jason answers, "If you don't want to I completely understand."  
  
"No, no, Jason, I would love to help you out for a few weeks," Courtney answers, "I'm just wondering why you asked me when you can hire a nanny."  
  
"I need someone I can trust, who I know will accept that I will call and say that I may not be home for a few days," Jason says, his eyes pleading with her. "You won't have to worry about anything, and if you want I can still hire a nanny for when you have a class. But Courtney, I want Emily to be with someone I can count on, and right now the only person I can count on is you."  
  
Courtney smiles, "Okay then," she says. "When do I move in?"  
  
Jason smiles, "Any time you want." He pauses as Emily fusses a moment then settles back into his arms, "I do think I need your help this afternoon though," Jason looks up at her. "Jesi and I never went baby stuff shopping, the nursery isn't even painted."  
  
"And you want me to help you, the poor man who was deprived of the shopping gene at birth, shop for your daughter?" Courtney teased.  
  
Jason looked up into her eyes, "Basically, yes." He smiles his first real smile since the night before.  
  
Courtney stands up, sets the chair back where she found it, and says, "Okay then, let's go!"  
  
Jason stands up and gently kisses his sleeping daughters cheek, "Sleep tight my beautiful baby girl," he whispers, setting her back into her crib. "We need to let the nurses station know we're leaving," Jason says as he follows Courtney out.  
  
They stop by the nurses' station on their way out.  
  
"Come on Jason," Courtney said pulling him into the store, "It's easy, just find one you like and we'll buy it."  
  
Jason looked sideways at her as she pulled him through the furniture store, "Wait, what is this we business?" Jason says.  
  
"Okay, fine, you'll buy it." Courtney looks back at him, "Better?"  
  
Jason pulls his arm out of her grasp, "Much," he says crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying to look menacing but failing miserably considering he was surrounded by pink frilly cribs.  
  
Courtney began laughing and gestured around her, "Okay Jase, pick one."  
  
Jason spent the next two hours going over every single crib very carefully. Finally Courtney couldn't take it any longer. "Jason please just pick one, they are all safe, they all have a lot of features, just pick one!" she pleads as she watches him compare two again.  
  
"But Courtney, this one will turn into a full sized bed when she gets older, and this one has three different height levels for when she gets bigger," Jason says walking over to where the cribs were set up. "I like this one better," he said as he looked at the oak convertible crib. "But will she like it when she gets only enough to use it as a bed?"  
  
"Jason," Courtney grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her. "If she doesn't like it, you can buy her something else," she says slowly.  
  
"I guess so," Jason said returning to the boxes to read the features again.  
  
Courtney threw up her hands in exasperation. "That's it, I'm going to go pick out a rocker and some furniture for her. I was thinking oak; it will look nice against the yellow paint we picked out."  
  
"Wait," Jason says, "What is this 'we' business, I had nothing to do with picking that out, as I recall you sent me to get some burgers while you picked it out."  
  
Courtney turned and smiled at him, "As I recall, you said, 'I'm going to go get some food, pick whatever you want,'" she said with a smirk as she turned around and walked off.  
  
Jason shook his head slowly as he examined the cribs again. A woman walked up, "First baby?" she asks.  
  
Jason looks up, "Yeah, baby girl." he says with a smile.  
  
The woman looks surprised, "Oh," she says. "How far along is your wife?" she asks gesturing the way Courtney walked off.  
  
Jason laughs, "No no no, that's not my wife," he says.  
  
The woman looks surprised again, "Well it's none of my business," she says as she walks away. Slowly she turns, "What doctor are you using, she doesn't look very far along and you already know the sex of your baby?"  
  
Courtney hears this exchange as she walks up behind Jason, "Oh no no no, I'm not pregnant," she tried to explain, "We're just friends, I'm helping him shop for the baby."  
  
"Oh, well that is very sweet of you," the woman says as she walks away.  
  
Courtney looked after the woman suspiciously before shaking her head, "I found a beautiful oak bedroom set with a changing table, rocker that squeaks, and a dresser."  
  
Jason looks up at her, "Why do you say 'a rocker that squeaks' like it's a good thing?" Jason asks as he reads the box, again.  
  
Courtney chuckles, "A rocker that squeaks is a good thing Jason, it helps to soothe the baby to sleep,"  
  
"Oh," Jason says, looking back at the box disappointed that he didn't know that.  
  
Courtney knelt beside him, "Are you okay?" she asks, "You got quiet there real quick."  
  
Jason looks up at her, "If I didn't even know that," he says not quite meeting her eyes, "What else am I not going to know?" he asks, finally looking into her eyes.  
  
Courtney pulls him into a hug, "That's what I'm moving in for remember, that way you don't have to feel like you have to do everything, and you don't worry so much," she pulls back and places her hand on his chest, "You will do fine." She says.  
  
Jason smiles faintly, "Thanks,"  
  
"Don't mention it," she says pulling him to his feet, "Now have you finally picked a crib?"  
  
Jason laughs and says, "Yeah, I think I'm going to get this wooden one."  
  
"Finally, he makes a decision," Courtney says as they walk up to the counter. She pulls the slip for the furniture out of her pocket, "Do you want to take a look at the furniture?" she asks.  
  
"Nah, I trust you," Jason says smiling down at her as he wraps his arm around her waist. She glances up at him in surprise before doing the same.  
  
"Just friends my @ss," the woman says as she watches the two order and pay for the things for the baby.  
  
Jason walks in carrying the box for the crib flanked by several men carrying the boxes for the furniture. Courtney follows carrying a can of paint. "Just set the stuff in here boys, I still have to paint before we can move anything in," she looks up at Johnny, "Johnny, did you remember to grab the curtains out of the trunk of the limo?"  
  
"Yes Miss Matthews, I have them right here," he says producing the bag.  
  
"I told you to just call me Court, oh never mind," she says as she sets the bag on the couch, "Nobody touch these, I need to hem them before I stencil the rabbits on the bottom,"  
  
Jason looked at Courtney like she was a completely different person, "Who are you and what have you done with Courtney?" he asks walking over and placing his hands on her hips.  
  
Courtney looks into his deep sky blue eyes, "It's still me," she says playfully, "I love decorating," she explains. "I went all out of Jenny's room, well, what I could afford, and I'm going to have fun doing Emily's room." She leans up and kisses his cheek whispering, "Thank you for letting me do this."  
  
"You're welcome," Jason says pulling away from her. "I'm going to work on the crib, you go in and start painting," Jason says.  
Three hours later Courtney walks in the living room and sees Jason sitting in front of a pile of parts. "Jason?" she asks. "How's it coming along?"  
  
Jason looks up, "Hhmm? Oh, great, coming along great" he says absently reading the directions aloud. "Placez le côté A dans les fentes dans le côté B, vissant étroitement."  
  
"What the h*ll." Courtney says reaching across the pile of parts to grab the instructions out of his hands, "Jason, these are in French!" She exclaims.  
  
He looks up at her, "And your point is?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just read the English directions?" Courtney asked, "Then you don't have to translate and decipher at the same time."  
  
Jason looks up at her, "I don't tell you how to paint do I?" he asks.  
  
"This is completely different and you know it," Courtney says as she ties her hair back angrily.  
  
Jason hides a smile, he loves seeing her angry. "It isn't?" he asks.  
  
Courtney looks into his mischievous eyes and sees that he is making fun of her, "Why you little." she trails off as he stands.  
  
"Come on, I can finish this later, let's get that room painted." Jason says reaching his hand out to help her step over the pile of parts.  
  
"Go change into some old clothes, we're bound to get paint all over ourselves," she says as she steps across the pile.  
  
Jason walks in wearing an old pair of cut off jean shorts and a light blue tank top. "Ready?" he asks. Courtney turns around; she has donned an old pair of overalls and swiped one of Jason's tee shirts. "Is that my shirt?" Jason asks.  
  
"Yes, I grabbed it while you were in the bathroom," she says turning slowly, "I don't want to be mean, but it looks better on me than it does you," she says trying not to smile and failing.  
  
" Why you little," Jason trails off as she turns toward him with a loaded paintbrush.  
  
"Would you like to finish that statement Jason?" she asks playfully waving the paintbrush at him.  
  
Jason steps closer to her, "You little thief." He says poking her in the chest between each word.  
  
Courtney grins and paints an X across the front of his shirt. Cocking her head and grinning she says, "Well, at least I don't have paint all over my shirt."  
  
Jason takes her into his arms, pressing her against the wet paint, her struggling and laughing the entire time. "Really now?" he asks, his eyes twinkling as he looks down into hers.  
  
Courtney pulls away and paints the front of his shirt yellow, as Jason stares at her in shock. Grinning evilly Jason sticks his hand in the can of paint, unbeknownst to her. Reaching up he runs his hands through her hair, looking down into her eyes. Courtney smiles and says, "Do you think I don't know that you just put paint in my hair?" she asks.  
  
"Well I had hoped," Jason jokes as she presses closer to him. His face turns serious as he places his hands on her lower back and she winds her arms around his neck reaching into his hair with her paint covered hand. "I really want to kiss you," Jason whispers, hoping she feels the same way.  
  
Courtney smiles and tenderly presses her lips to his. Pulling back she looks into his face, his eyes closed in pleasure. Courtney brings her paint-covered hand to his cheek, trailing a line down his neck as she kisses him again. His mouth opens underneath hers and he darts his tongue out, asking for entrance. She grants it to him and the kiss deepens into a passionate affair. 


	7. Chapter 6

Courtney smiles and tenderly presses her lips to his. Pulling back she looks into his face, his eyes closed in pleasure. Courtney brings her paint-covered hand to his cheek, trailing a line down his neck as she kisses him again. His mouth opens underneath hers and he darts his tongue out, asking for entrance. She grants it to him and the kiss deepens into a passionate affair.  
  
Jason freezes and pulls away, "I am so sorry Courtney, that should never have happened," he says quickly stepping away from her.  
  
Courtney follows him with her eyes and watches as he wipes his hands on his shorts and buries his head in his hands. "Jason?" she says.  
  
"Courtney, I should never have kissed you," he says looking up at her. "I am so sorry."  
  
"I'm not Jason, if you don't want it to happen again it won't, but I won't be sorry that we kissed," Courtney says.  
  
Jason looked over at her, "Why is this so easy for you? My wife just died and I'm here kissing you,"  
  
Courtney crosses the room and hugs him, "Because I'm attracted to you, I'm not afraid of that Jason." She pauses as he looks up and glares at her, "I'm not saying that you're afraid, you're a faithful husband and I respect that." Courtney crossed the room to stand in front of him. "If you don't want it to happen again, it won't."  
  
Jason glances up into her beautiful clear blue eyes. He has to look away so he doesn't get lost in them again. "Thank you," he says. "You should probably go take a shower and get that paint out of your hair before it dries,"  
  
Courtney reaches up and touches her hair, "You're probably right," she says. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go for a ride on my bike," he answers.  
  
"You should probably take a shower too, you have paint all over you," Courtney said lightly touching his hair.  
  
Jason pulled away from her touch. He smiles as she walks to the bathroom.  
  
Jason steps out of the shower and sighs. Quickly he checks his body for paint as he dries himself, trying not to think about how good Courtney tasted and how she fit so well in his arms. Of course trying not to think about it only meant it was even clearer in his mind. Walking into his bedroom, he can hear the water still running in her bathroom. He shakes his head as if to remove the image of Courtney showering from his mind. Quickly getting dressed he hears the water shut off. He walks out of his bedroom, grabbing his jacket as she exits the bathroom. Jason stares at her body for a moment before shaking his head and walking away. Courtney looks after him for a moment before walking to her room.  
  
About an hour later Jason walks back into the penthouse to find Courtney asleep on the couch. He smiles and walks over to her. Bending down, he gently removes the curtain she was hemming from her hands and settles her onto the couch. Kneeling before her, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked endearingly. Jason grabs a blanket off the back of the couch and lays it over her.  
  
A week later the kiss that shouldn't have happened was all but forgotten. Courtney was settling in nicely with Jason and Emily was ready to come home. Courtney had finally finished painting and the room looked beautiful. The walls were painted a very pale yellow with a duck border. The oak furniture contrasted beautifully with the color, and Jason finally paid someone to set up the crib, but only after numerous tries to do it himself.  
  
"Come on Jason!" Courtney yelled as she pulled on her high-healed work boots. "We need to get going!" she finished as she walked into the nursery.  
  
Jason turned and looked at her, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of dark blue, low rise, jeans and a light blue, off the shoulder, peasant top. Her hair was, of course, twisted up into her newsboys' cap. "I'm coming, I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect," he says looking around the room again.  
  
"Everything is perfect Jason," Courtney whispered, "At least everything we can control." She amended.  
  
"Sonny and Carley are going to be here with the video camera any minute," Jason says.  
  
"Do you want to wait for them?" Courtney asks, hoping the answer is no.  
  
"No, lets just go get Emi," Jason says, he knows Courtney wants to spend as little time with Carley as possible.  
  
"Is Carley still mad at me for moving in here with you?" Courtney asks.  
  
"Yeah," Jason says as they walk out of the penthouse to the elevator, "But she'll get over it, she's more mad that I asked you to help me instead of her," he explains as the elevator doors shut.  
  
The limo pulls up to the hospital curb. "Ready?" Courtney asks Jason.  
  
"No, are you?" he answers looking over at her, his doubts shining through his eyes.  
  
"I know that you will be a wonderful father Jason, and I know that even if you make a mistake, you will learn from it and not do it again. That's more than I can say for some fathers," Courtney says, grabbing his hand. "You will be fine, now lets bring your baby girl home," she finishes with a smile.  
  
Marco opens the door and helps Courtney out, "Here you are Miss Matthews," Marco says.  
  
"Please just call me Courtney," she asks for the thousandth time.  
  
Marco just smiles as Jason gets out. "Thank you Marco, just drive around for a few minutes, we'll be right back."  
  
Courtney takes Jason's hand and looks up at him, he smiles and they walk through the doors.  
  
Walking in to Emily's room, Jason and Courtney found her being fed by a young nurse. "Here," Courtney said walking over to her, "I'll take it from here," she said as she reached for the baby.  
  
The nurse sat back in the rocker, holding the baby tightly, "I'm going to have to get your name and find out whether you have permission to see this baby before I will turn her over to you," the nurse said snippily.  
  
Courtney crossed her arms, ready to attack when Jason set his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "This is Courtney Matthews," he says calmly. "It is known around the hospital that she has permission to see the baby whenever she wishes."  
  
Courtney smiled a 'see I told you I would win' smile and reached for the baby once again. The nurse stood and left a scowl on her face. "Jeez," Courtney says as she sits to finish feeding the baby, "You would think that she'd be glad she can do something more important."  
  
Jason laughed and said, "I'm going to go talk to Dr. Meadows, finish up and get her ready to go home," he says as he kneels in front of the rocker and kisses his daughters cheek.  
  
Courtney smiles down at the child she has come to think of as her second daughter. She is amazed at the protectiveness and love she already feels for the baby. "Hey there Emile," she whispers, "We're taking you home today, you can finally see your room. I'm going to be there, and your daddy will be there," she looks up as Jason walks back in. "Are we ready to go?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah," Jason says, "Lets go home." Courtney stands and places the baby in the carrier they brought along. Jason lifts the carrier and places his arm around Courtney's waist. "Let's go home," he whispers. 


	8. Chapter 7

Jason flops down onto the couch next to Courtney who is curled up with a blanket, studying. "I had no idea babies could scream that loud," he says wearily.  
  
Courtney glances up and smiles, "Just wait until she's doing that at three in the morning," Courtney says, "Did she go down easy?"  
  
Jason yawns as she says this; "Yeah," he says, "She went right to sleep, I'm going to bed."  
  
Courtney sits up and kisses him on the cheek, "You did great today Jason," she whispers. "Good night."  
  
Jason walked into the penthouse carrying a 4-year-old, blonde haired, blue eyed, little girl. "Sweetheart!" he yelled. "We're back from the park!"  
  
Courtney came out of the kitchen holding a baby boy, "Hey Jase," she said walking up to him. "How was the park Emily? Did daddy swing you really high?" she asked.  
  
Emily squirmed out of Jason's arms, "We had so much fun Mommy, when can Chris come with us?"  
  
"It's to hot out right now for such a little baby, maybe in the fall when it cools off a little," Courtney said kissing the child's forehead. "Who don't you go play in the nursery before dinner," Courtney offered. She laughed as Emily ran down the hall to the playroom, only to run back and give her little brother a kiss before scampering off again.  
  
Jason walked over to her and took her into his arms. "How was your day and what is that amazing smell?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Wonderful, and Lasagna," she said simply.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that, but it smells good to, are you wearing a new perfume?" Jason asked as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Jason," Courtney chided teasingly, "Not in front of the baby."  
  
Jason takes the baby out of her arms and set him in the bassinet in the living room. He walked back over to her and began kissing her again. "I love you Courtney,"  
  
"I love you too Jason,"  
  
Jason rolls over and opens his eyes, he hears Emily crying. Getting up he glances at the clock which reads 2:48. Jason walks out into the living room in his boxers and sees Courtney in a tee shirt holding Emily, who is still crying. He yawns and says, "Here, I'll take her and you can go back to bed."  
  
"It's all right, I'm already up," Courtney says.  
  
Jason rubs his eyes and it finally registers what Courtney is wearing. Courtney smiles tiredly as his eyes trail up and down her legs. She grins wickedly and shifts so the tee shirt rides up her thighs. "Can you get me a bottle out of the fridge?" she asks, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Sure," Jason says, "I'm awake anyway."  
  
"Don't forget to put it in the microwave for about 15 seconds!" she calls after him.  
  
"Yeah yeah," he waves his hand behind him as he stumbles into the kitchen.  
  
Courtney waits for a few minutes before standing to check on him. Walking into the kitchen she sees him leaning against the counter, sound asleep. "Oh Jason," she whispers, grabbing the bottle out of the microwave and screwing the top back on. She shakes it quickly before beginning to feed Emily. After a few minutes, Emily falls back asleep and Courtney puts her back into her crib. Courtney quietly walks back into the kitchen, she gently lays her hand on Jason's chest. "Jason," she whispers. "Jason," she says again finally getting a response.  
  
"Mm, what Courtney?" he asks, opening his eyes.  
  
"You fell asleep getting Emily's bottle," she says softly. "Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
Courtney walked into the penthouse, carrying Emily. "Jenny! Hurry up!" she called behind her.  
  
Jason walked out of the kitchen, holding a baby girl. "Hey Courtney," he said kissing her forehead. He looked up as a little girl with curly red hair ran into the penthouse.  
  
"Daddy Daddy!" she yelled.  
  
Jason set the baby in the bassinet sitting by the couch. He scooped the child up in his arms, her giggling the entire time. "What?" he asked, lifting her to look into her cherubic face.  
  
"I drew a picture today at school," she said, "See," she handed it to him.  
  
Jason smiled at Courtney and carried Jennifer to the couch. "Come here Emily," he said as he set Jennifer on one leg. Emily climbed onto his other leg as Courtney picked the baby up.  
  
"It's Mommy, and you Daddy, and Me, and Emily, and baby Michelle!" Jennifer said as she pointed to the figures drawn on the paper.  
  
"That is beautiful Jenny, I love it," Jason said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"My teacher says that I draw very good,"  
  
"Very well," Courtney corrected as she bounced the baby slightly.  
  
"I draw very well for a 9 year old!" Jenny said her face scrunching up in confusion, "What does that mean?"  
  
"That means that some kids your age can't draw as good, well," Jason corrected himself smiling up at Courtney, "as you can." Jason hugged Jenny before looking down at Emily, "Did anything exciting happen with you today at school?" he asked the beautiful four-year-old.  
  
"My teacher gave us all cupcakes since it was Kaylee's birthday," Emily said softly. "Mine had pink icing."  
  
"That sounds good," Jason said smiling, "Did you save one for me?" he asked, tickling her stomach.  
  
Emily laughed and said, "No silly, it would get squished in my backpack."  
  
Jason laughed and hugged her, kissing her forehead.  
  
Courtney rolls over and glances at the clock, it's 9:00. 'Weird, Emily should be crying by now,' she thinks as she stands. Grabbing her robe she walks out into the living room. Smiling she sees Jason gently rocking his daughter.  
  
"Hey," he says, "I thought you were still asleep."  
  
"I was," Courtney says as she walks over to him. "Did Emi wake you this morning?" she asks.  
  
"No," Jason says, "I didn't sleep very well last night," he admits.  
  
"Why not?" Courtney asks softly, watching Emily fall asleep in his arms.  
  
"Just some dreams I had last night," Jason replies evasively.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.  
  
"Not really," he says. Jason starts when he hears a knock at the door. "Wonder who that is," he says as he hands Courtney the baby.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed, I have classes all day." Courtney says as she walks to her bedroom.  
  
Jason opens the door, "Hey big brother, miss me?"  
  
Jason stands there a moment before grabbing the woman in a bear hug. "Emily?" he whispers. "I thought you were still." he trails off as he pulls back.  
  
"Hello to you to Jason," Emily says. "I heard what happened with Jesi, are you all right?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing okay," Jason pauses as Courtney comes out of her room, dressed in her old army pants, black halter-top, with her hair down. Jason smiles as he takes the baby from her, "This is my baby," Jason says, walking back over to Emily. "Lila Emily Morgan."  
  
Emily looks up at him, tears filling her eyes, "You named her after me?" she whispers, "Oh Jason, can I hold her?" she asks.  
  
"Sure," Jason says. "This is Courtney by the way, she's living with me until I have control over my life again." Jason hands her the baby and watches as her face lights up.  
  
"Nice to meet you Courtney," Emily says. "She is beautiful Jason," Emily says as Emi opens her eyes. "Aw, she has your eyes already."  
  
Courtney comes out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in her hand, "I hope you don't have anything to do today Jason, the nanny just called. She's got the flu. I'd stay here but I have tests all day today."  
  
"I have a meeting this afternoon at about 1:00," Jason says. "But I can call for another nanny to come and stay with her."  
  
"Why do that when you have a sister standing here, who can't wait to spend time with her niece," Emily says as she bounces Emi slightly.  
  
Jason turns toward her, "Goddaughter, if you say yes," he says with a smile.  
  
"Absolutely!" Emily says, her face lighting up.  
  
Courtney smiles and grabs her bag, "Great, now that that's taken care of I have to run, I'll be home around 4:00 so I'll start dinner." she says.  
  
"You may be eating alone tonight," Jason says, "I don't expect to be back until about 6:00, maybe later."  
  
"Well I'll make dinner anyway, you can always eat leftovers." Courtney says as she walks to the door, "Bye Emily, it was nice meeting you,"  
  
"Nice meeting you too Courtney!" Emily calls as Courtney leaves. Emily looks up at Jason with a gleam in her eyes, "You like her." Emily says in a singsong manner.  
  
"I do not," Jason says blushing slightly. "Have you seen Zander?" he asks, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Do not try and change the subject on me Jason Morgan,"  
  
"I'm not trying to change the subject, I just want to know if you've seen Zander, that's all," Jason says, trying to act hurt. "Can't I be concerned about my sister?"  
  
"You know, that little act may fool Courtney, but I see right through you Jason," Emily says as she sets Emi in the bassinet.  
  
"Yeah so does she," Jason says grumpily. 


	9. Chapter 8

"Do not try and change the subject on me Jason Morgan,"  
  
"I'm not trying to change the subject, I just want to know if you've seen Zander, that's all," Jason says, trying to act hurt. "Can't I be concerned about my sister?"  
  
"You know, that little act may fool Courtney, but I see right through you Jason," Emily says as she sets Emi in the bassinet.  
  
"Yeah so does she," Jason says grumpily.  
  
Courtney was sitting in her Biology 102 lecture when her cell phone began vibrating. Quickly and quietly she answered it, "Yes?"  
  
"Hi Courtney, it's Emily,"  
  
"What's wrong? Is everything all right?" Courtney whispered quickly.  
  
"Emi is fine, that's not why I'm calling."  
  
"I'm in the middle of a lecture, what's wrong Emily?"  
  
"Jason's in the hospital." Emily said simply.  
  
"Oh my god, is he all right?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Sonny said the meeting went bad and he was shot at, Jason took the bullet though," Emily said.  
  
"Okay, can you do me a favor?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Sure," Emily answered.  
  
"Can you stay there with Emi, I'm headed over to the hospital now," Courtney whispered as she gathered her things.  
  
"Yeah, do you want me to bring Emi down to the hospital to see Jason?"  
  
"In a few hours, I'll call you when he's able to see her," Courtney answered as she crept to the door.  
  
"Okay, tell Jason I'm worried about him and call me when you find out how he is."  
  
"I will, I'll call you later." Courtney said as she hung up.  
  
Courtney rushed into the hospital, "Bobbie!" she called, seeing her walking down the hall. "Is Jason okay?" she asked.  
  
"Calm down Courtney, Jason will be fine, the bullet went into his arm, thank god." Bobbie said, "If it had gone into his chest." Bobbie trailed off.  
  
"Just be glad it didn't," Courtney said. "Can I see him?"  
  
"Sure," Bobbie said, "He's in room 103, here I'll walk you."  
  
"Thanks," Courtney said, shifting her bag.  
  
"So how's the baby?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"She's doing wonderfully, she's with Emily right now, Jason's sister. The nanny called in sick this morning when she was over, so she volunteered to watch the baby."  
  
Bobbie stopped in front of room 103, "Here you are Courtney," she said cheerily.  
  
"Thank you Bobbie!" Courtney called as she walked in the room. Courtney looked over at the bed, Jason was laying on the bed, deep in thought. "Well, what have you done now?" she asked teasingly.  
  
Jason began to smile, "I done got myself shot," he said as he opened his eyes. "I thought you had a test this afternoon."  
  
"Schedule change, thank god, the test was this morning. I had a lecture this afternoon." Courtney set her bag on the chair and sat on the side of the bed, "How are you?" she asked.  
  
"You know the people who say that a paper-cut is the worst kind of pain?" Courtney nodded, not understanding where he was going with this logic. "Shoot them. Then see what they say."  
  
Courtney laughed softly, glad he had a sense of humor still, "Didn't they give you something for the pain?" she asked.  
  
"I asked them not to," Jason answered, "The medicine wouldn't help anyway."  
  
"Why not?" Courtney asked, confused.  
  
"Because I'm not really in pain," Jason answered, laughing slightly at her confused expression. "My brain thinks that I should be in pain, so it hurts. But my arm doesn't really hurt, it's a side effect of the accident."  
  
"Okay, now you lost me, what accident?" Courtney asked.  
  
"I never told you about the accident?" Jason asked, "Long story short I ran into a boulder headfirst and lost all memory of who and what I was."  
  
"Ouch," Courtney said, grimacing. "What does that have to do with the pain thing though?" she asked.  
  
"I don't really feel many things, like hot and cold. I know what it is, but I don't really feel it." Jason grabbed her hand, "My arm will stop hurting in about an hour, once my brain figures out that it doesn't really hurt."  
  
"I still don't understand," Courtney said, holding his hand still.  
  
"The doctors explained it by saying that it was like after someone's had their arm amputated. Some people still feel their arm itch, or feel some pain in an arm that doesn't exist." Jason explained.  
  
Courtney nodded, "Okay, so what happened with your memory?" she asked.  
  
"I never really got it back," Jason said, "Some things I know, like some of my old medical training I can remember, but I don't remember learning it." Jason stifled a yawn.  
  
"You need to sleep Jason," Courtney said, moving to get up.  
  
Jason tightened his grip on her hand, "Stay here with me?" he asked motioning to the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Sure, I have to call Emily first, I told her I'd call when I found out how you were," Courtney said, digging through her bag to find her phone.  
  
"Okay," Jason said, "Tell her I'll be fine, and that I'm thinking of her."  
  
Courtney stepped into the hall to call Emily. She hung up and turned around. "Sonny," she said. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Just now," Sonny said glancing into the room, "Is Jason okay?" he asked.  
  
"He's in a lot of pain, but he won't take anything for it."  
  
Sonny nodded and said, "He never does."  
  
"I just called Emily, Jason's sister, and told her what was going on," Courtney said. "She's the one who called me to tell me he was here." Courtney explained.  
  
"Excuse me," a man walked up to Courtney, "Is this Jason Morgan's room?"  
  
"Yes, but I believe he's resting now, can I help you with something?" Courtney asked, a sharp edge to her voice.  
  
"Yes, I am Edward Quartermaine," he said, "I'm Jason's grandfather."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Courtney said, shaking his hand, "I'm Courtney Matthews, I'm a friend of Jason's"  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Edward said, "Is Jason asleep?"  
  
"I think he is, let me check," Courtney said walking into the room. "Jason?" she whispered.  
  
"Hhmm?"  
  
"There's someone here to see you," she said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hello Jason," Edward said as he walked in. "Shot again?"  
  
"What are you doing here Grandfather?" Jason asked, his curiosity showing in his voice.  
  
"I'm worried about the baby Jason, what kind of life will she have with your job? You have a police record, including a murder charge as well as several charges of assault!" Edward said.  
  
"Edward, what I do with my daughter is none of your business." Jason said simply.  
  
"It is when she's a Quartermaine," Edward said shrewdly. "What will happen to the darling child if anything ever happens to you?"  
  
"She will live with Emily," Jason said.  
  
""Mr. Quartermaine?" Courtney interrupted, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
Edward turned to her, trying to play off her maternal instincts, "Surely you can understand that this child needs a loving home, a home where she will have someone to take care of her and make sure she never wants for anything can't you? Where is that poor child anyway?"  
  
"No sir, what I understand is that you are here, badgering a new father who is already worried about his daughter." She began advancing on him, driving him to the door, "You Mr. Quartermaine, need to lay off and leave him alone. For your information the baby is with his sister right now, but will be with me the rest the time he is in the hospital." She backed him out into the hallway. "Goodbye Mr. Quartermaine, if you have anymore 'concerns' be sure to call first." She said as she slammed the door.  
  
Jason was laughing, "Thank you," he said halfway serious. "But I could've handled it."  
  
"You're welcome," she said as she sat on the bed next to him, "I know you could've handled him, but I didn't think you should have to. He had no right to barge in here with accusations."  
  
Jason put his uninjured arm around her shoulders and they sat for a moment as a few tears escaped down her cheeks.  
  
Sonny walked in, "I just had an informative chat with your grandfather Jason."  
  
"We know," Jason muttered, "He was just in here."  
  
"He told me to tell you that he will make that baby a Quartermaine whether you like it or not. Any idea what's going on here?"  
  
"Many, each less likely than the last," Jason said. "He did point something out that I hadn't realized though."  
  
"What?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Will Emily be able to take care of Emi?" Jason asked turning to Courtney, "Emily is still in school, I'm worried that if anything happens to me that Edward could use that to get custody of Emi."  
  
"Is there anything you can do about it?" Courtney asked  
  
"Yeah," Jason said as he looked into her eyes, "Actually there is." 


	10. Chapter 9

Since I hate Ric with a passion, he doesn't exist. Instead Greg is the lawyer since I don't really like Alexis either. Benny is still alive and is still Sonny's accountant because I liked Benny.  
"Will Emily be able to take care of Emi?" Jason asked turning to Courtney, "Emily is still in school, I'm worried that if anything happens to me that Edward could use that to get custody of Emi."  
  
"Is there anything you can do about it?" Courtney asked  
  
"Yeah," Jason said as he looked into her eyes, "Actually there is."  
  
"What?" Sonny asked, curious.  
  
"Sonny, can I talk to Courtney alone for a minute?" Jason asked suddenly realizing that Sonny was still there.  
  
"Sure," Sonny said as he walked out.  
  
"Courtney, if anything ever happens to me I want Emi to be with someone who will be able to take care of her and will love her as much as I do," Jason paused as he looked into her eyes again. "I want her to be with you."  
  
Courtney walked into the penthouse and found Emily asleep on the couch with Emi asleep on her chest. "Aww," Courtney said softly as Emily shifted. Courtney heard a cell phone ring and realized immediately that it wasn't hers. Hers played Fir Elise; this was the Star Spangled Banner. She searched the pockets of Emily's jacket and pulled out the offending phone. "Emily's phone?" she said as she answered it.  
  
"Hello? I'm guessing Emily's not there?" she heard a man say.  
  
"No, she's asleep actually," Courtney answered.  
  
"Okay," he said, still confused. "Who is this?" he asked.  
  
Courtney laughed softly, "I'm sorry, I'm Courtney Matthews,"  
  
"Oh," he said, his voice perking up. "Emily mentioned you when she called earlier, I'm Zander by the way. Can you tell Em that I called?" Zander asked.  
  
Courtney glanced over at the couch where Emily was stirring, "Sure, or she's waking up, do you want me to just give her the phone?" Courtney asked, her smile shining in her voice.  
  
"Okay," Zander said, confused.  
  
"Hang on just a second," Courtney set the phone on the table, "Emily," she whispered.  
  
Emily opened her eyes, "What?" she asked.  
  
"Zander's on the phone," Courtney said.  
  
"Really?" Emily asked, shifting so Emi was lying in her arms as she sat up. She picked up the phone and said, "Hey Zander,"  
  
Courtney walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. As she walked out she heard Emily say, "That's wonderful! Yes, I will be there tomorrow night. Congratulations," she said as she hung up.  
  
"Good news?" Courtney asked.  
  
"You could say that," Emily said with a smile as she grabbed some of Courtney chips. "He just got a new job." Emily said proudly.  
  
"Really," Courtney said as she playfully slapped her hand, "That is good news."  
  
"Yeah," Emily said as she stood to place Emi in her bassinet. "So how's Jason?" she asked.  
  
"Better, he's worried though," Courtney said softly.  
  
Emily sat with her, "About what?"  
  
"Emi," Courtney said. "His grandfather came by, apparently only to threaten to take the baby."  
  
"Well I can't say that I'm shocked, he's done this before," Emily said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Sonny and Carley's son, Michael, is actually AJ's son," Emily paused at her look of confusion. "It's a long story," she explained. "Edward tried to take Michael away from Carley, he's hung up on 'the next Quartermaine heir'" Emily said disgustedly.  
  
Courtney shook her head, "Jason has a way to make sure Edward has no chance of ever getting custody of Emi," Courtney said.  
  
"That's wonderful, what is it?" Emily asked.  
  
"Sonny's checking into it, to see if we can do it," Courtney said.  
  
"Into what?" Emily pressed. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Just as Courtney was about to answer, Marco opened the door, "Mr. Corinthos, Miss Matthews and Miss Quartermaine."  
  
"Send him in Marco, you really don't have to announce Sonny though," Courtney said.  
  
"Hello Emily, I didn't know you were here," Sonny said as he walked in.  
  
"Yeah, I'm home on spring break and decided I needed to see my brother."  
  
Sonny handed Courtney a file of papers, "Greg did the research for us, it looks doable, it just may take a while the way you want to do it. We can get it done faster, but. Well, you can read about it in there," Sonny explained. "It was good to see you Emily," Sonny said as he walked out.  
  
"Okay, what was he talking about?" Emily asked. "What is this plan that you all have?"  
  
Courtney sat with her on the couch and opened the file, "Jason wants me to adopt Emi," she explained skimming over the papers. "But according to this, that could take up to a year!" she exclaimed, reading the section over again. "Jason's not going to like that." she mused.  
  
"He wants it done faster than that?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yes, he thought we could just sign some papers and be done." Courtney paused as one paper caught her eye. She picked it up and read it. "Well, we can get it done in a matter of weeks, but." she trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Emily asked.  
  
Courtney looked up from the paper, "But we have to get married."  
  
"Do you think Jason will be okay with that?" Emily asked.  
  
Courtney thought a moment, "I'm not sure, there were some things going on with Jesi and Jason before she died that Jason doesn't want people to know about, but I think because of those things he wouldn't have as big a problem as people might think, if that makes any sense," Courtney said.  
  
"Courtney, was Jesi cheating on him?" Emily asked.  
  
Courtney shrugged, "I can't say," she said evasively.  
  
"Because you don't know, or because Jason asked you not to?" Emily asked perceptively.  
  
Courtney looked up from her snack, "Please don't ask me, I don't want to say that I can't tell you, but if you ask me, that will be my answer."  
  
Emily nodded, "I'll just ask Jason then," she said standing up.  
  
"No!" Courtney said as she grabbed her wrist, pulling her back onto the couch, "Don't go to Jason about this, just please accept that I can't tell you."  
  
"This is serious isn't it," Emily mused.  
  
"Yes it is," Courtney confirmed.  
  
"Okay," Emily said shrugging, "I'll leave it alone."  
  
"Thank you," Courtney said seriously.  
  
Greg walked into Jason's hospital room. "Sonny asked me to look some things up for you, I already gave him a copy of the information, he wanted me to bring another over to you," Greg explained as he handed Jason a manila envelope stuffed with papers.  
  
"How long will it take for Courtney to adopt Emi?" Jason asked as he pulled the papers out.  
  
"A conventional adoption could take up to a year, possibly more."  
  
"A year!" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"There is another option," Greg said, "One you might not have thought of."  
  
"Well what is it?" Jason asked as he skimmed the information.  
  
"You could get married to her, then it wouldn't be an un-associated party gaining custody of a child, it would be a second wife gaining custody of a previous child," Greg explained, "It's all right there on page 17."  
  
Jason nodded, flipping forward to read over the information, "Thanks," he said absently. "I'll let you know what we decide so you can arrange it."  
  
"As you wish," Greg said as he ran a hand through his light blonde hair. He turned and walked out.  
  
Jason picked up the phone.  
  
Courtney cleaned up the mess from the snack as Emily gathered her things, "Thank you so much for staying today Emily," Courtney said. "I really don't know what I would've done without knowing you were here with Emi."  
  
"You're welcome, anytime you need me, I'm here," Emily said, "And not just for baby-sitting either, if you just need a sounding board I'm here for that too," she said as she hugged Courtney.  
  
Courtney's cell phone rang, "Thanks again Emily!" she called as Emily walked out. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey," she heard Jason say.  
  
"Hey to you too, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" she asked, a smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Greg just dropped the information off to me, did Sonny give you a copy?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah, what do you think?" she asked.  
  
"I think I don't know what to think," Jason admitted.  
  
"We'll decide what to do when you get out of the hospital, you need to concentrate on getting better," Courtney said, trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"I'll be home in about an hour, the doctor is standing here glaring at me for being on the phone," Jason said, laughing at Monica's face.  
  
"I'll come and pick you up," Courtney said as Emi awoke and began crying.  
  
"Is that Emi?" Jason asked, his ears perking up at the sound of his baby.  
  
"Yeah, she just woke up, it was so cute Jason, you should've seen Emi and Emily when I got home, they were both asleep on the couch."  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry I missed it then," Jason said smiling when she called the penthouse home.  
  
"It was adorable," she said picking Emi up.  
  
"You don't have to pick me up Courtney, I'll just call for a car to come get me," Jason said.  
  
"No, I want to come get you, then we can get something to eat and talk this over," Courtney said.  
  
"Okay, but can we just pick something up on the way home, I don't feel up to going out anywhere today," Jason said, laughing.  
  
"Sure," Courtney said. "I'll be there in a little bit."  
  
"Okay, Kiss Emi for me," Jason said, "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Courtney said as she hung up the phone. Walking to the door she opened it and said. "Hey Marco, can you call for a car?"  
  
"Of course Miss Matthews, where would you like to go?"  
  
"I need the limousine with the carrier in it, Emi and I are going to get Jason from the hospital," Courtney explains as Marco digs for his phone.  
  
"Yes Miss Matthews," he said as he moved to turn it on. Before he could however the phone rang. "Hello?" Courtney heard him say as she walked back to the penthouse. "Aimee, sweetheart, this isn't a good time, can I call you back?" she heard as she shut the door.  
  
Courtney shook her head, 'Marco with a girlfriend?' she thought with a smile as she packed a diaper bag.  
  
Thirty minutes later Courtney walked out of the penthouse, carrying Emi and the diaper bag. Marco walked over and took the diaper bag from her and they walked to the car in silence. 


	11. Chapter 10

They got to the hospital and Jason was waiting for her out front. "I thought you said you'd be another hour?" Courtney said as he climbed in the back, his arm in a sling.  
  
"Didn't take as long as I thought," he said as he scooted over by his daughter. "Hey sweetie," he whispered. "I missed you today," he said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
"What sounds good for dinner?" Courtney asked.  
  
"I don't know, Kelly's?" he offered.  
  
"Do you want to eat there, or should I have Max call so we can just pick it up?" Courtney asked.  
  
Jason smiled, "Can we just pick it up? I'm exhausted," he said.  
  
"Sure," Courtney said as she called up to the front. Finished talking to Marco, Courtney turns back to Jason. "Have you thought about the information Sonny sent over yet?"  
  
"A little, yeah," Jason answered evasively, acutely aware of the small package in his pocket.  
  
"And?" Courtney prompted.  
  
"And I still don't know what to think, I need to know how you feel about this before we decide anything," he said. "This is a lot to handle, in a matter of 2 weeks you could go from a carefree young woman with your entire life ahead of you, to a full-time mother. Are you okay with that, do you want to think about it?" Jason paused as he turned, grimacing from the pull in his shoulder, "This isn't something you can back out of in a few months and I don't want to ask you to throw your life away like this," Jason said.  
  
"I know that Jason," Courtney begins, "But you have to understand something. If we go through with this, I will not be throwing my life away." Courtney began to tear up, "In the past two weeks," she wiped her eyes, "Jason I've already started thinking of this baby as my little girl," she said.  
  
"But Courtney," Jason started to say.  
  
"I'm not finished," she said quickly, cutting him off. "I know I can't back out of this, but I honestly can't see a situation where I would want to."  
  
"Courtney, if we do this, if we get married, we have to act married. You won't be able to fall in love, you won't be able to have your own family, and I don't want to ask you to give that up for me," Jason said.  
  
"You are my family Jason!" Courtney exclaimed. "Since I've come here I have not wanted for anything and that is because of you," Jason started to say something but she cut him off with, "I know what you're going to say. I'm just grateful to you, well I am, but it is so much more than that Jason." Courtney paused, wiping away a tear, "Jason there is nothing in this world that would make me happier than to say that I am your wife and that Emi is my daughter."  
  
Jason smiled and fished around in his jacket pocket, "I was hoping you'd say that," he said as he pulled out a small black box. Opening it he said, "I hope you don't mind I'm not on one knee or anything," he paused as she laughed, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Courtney smiled, "Yes," she answered, "I'll marry you."  
  
Jason grinned and pulled the ring from the box. Smiling he slipped it onto her finger. "You're sure about this right?" he asked.  
  
"Positive," she answered as she looked down at the ring. She gasped, "Oh Jason, you didn't have to get something like this," she said as she examined the platinum ring with a princess cut diamond flanked by 2 smaller round diamonds.  
  
Jason shrugged, "Max's wife, Brianne I think her name is, picked it out about an hour ago," he explained.  
  
"Well she has excellent taste," Courtney said as she held the ring up in the fading sunlight.  
  
Marco lowered the window separating the driver from the passengers, "I'll go in and pick up the food," he said.  
  
"Thanks Marco," Courtney said.  
  
Marco returned with the food, and the now happy family returned to the penthouse.  
Courtney, Jason, Emi, and Marco were outside the elevator in the lobby as Carley and Sonny stepped out. "Jason, are you okay?" Carley gushed, coming over to him, "Sonny told me you were hurt, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Carley, really." Jason answered as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"You must be exhausted, do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine," Jason answered, "I just need some sleep and some time with my baby girl." He said glancing over at Courtney who is holding Emi.  
  
Courtney shifts, the light glints off the diamond and catches Carley's eye. "What is that?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Courtney asked, feigning innocence.  
  
Jason and Sonny's eyes locked and both were thinking the same thing, "Oh Sh*t."  
  
"Carley," Sonny interjected, trying to head off a cat-fight, "We need to get going, our reservations are for seven."  
  
Carley glared at him, "The reservations are whenever I say they are, I own the d*mn club!" Carley said loudly, "What is that ring doing on her finger?" Carley asked.  
  
"Jason and I are very much in love," Courtney said, "And we are so excited to be starting a new life together, isn't that right 'dear'?" she said cheerily, slipping her hand into his good hand.  
  
Jason looked down at her in amusement, but didn't try and remove his hand. "Carley, Courtney and I are getting married so she can adopt Emi so the Quartermaines will never be able to get to her," Jason explained. "I know you don't like her, but please don't be mean to her," Jason asked, "Please?"  
  
Carley glared at Courtney, "I'm not mean to her," Carley said shortly, "We just don't see eye to eye about a lot of things."  
  
Courtney snorted, "Yeah, that's it, I'm sure," she said sarcastically  
  
Carley bristled, but before she could respond Sonny grabbed her hand and was leading her out of the lobby.  
  
Courtney looked up at Jason, who was shaking his head, smiling. "I can't believe you did that," Jason muttered.  
  
"Why not?" Courtney asked. "She deserved it."  
  
"Whether she deserved it or not," Jason said as they walked into the elevator, "Isn't the issue here. Why do you torture her like that?"  
  
"Because she is so easy to torture," Courtney answered.  
  
Jason shook his head again as they stepped off the elevator. "How much of the papers did you read this afternoon?" Jason asked.  
  
"The one's Sonny dropped off, not much, I just skimmed over them," Courtney said as Max let them in the penthouse, seeing their full hands, "Thanks Max," she said walking in. Turning back around she said, "Thank your wife for picking the ring out, she has beautiful taste."  
  
Max nodded and said, "Yes Miss Matthews, I'll tell her."  
  
Courtney smiled as Jason shut the door, "Emi's asleep, do you want me to put her down or do you want to hold her for a little while?" Courtney asked him.  
  
Jason walked over to where she was standing, "I need to hold her for a few minutes first," he whispered as he led her to the couch. Courtney lifted the sleeping infant out of the carrier and gracefully settled her into her fathers one good arm. Smiling she watched as his face softened and tears entered her eyes. "I was so worried about her this afternoon," Jason whispered.  
  
Courtney looked up at him from her position sitting on the coffee table in front of him, his legs outside hers, "Why?" she asked softly.  
  
"I was so scared that I was going to die and she wasn't going to have anyone to be there for her," he whispered as a tear escaped.  
  
Courtney reached up and gently wiped it away, "She would have me, and Emily, and Sonny," she said reassuringly.  
  
"But she wouldn't have her mother or her father," he said. "I think I'm going to ask Sonny to start giving me less dangerous jobs. Maybe I'll just work with the logistics instead of enforcing." he said dejectedly.  
  
"Is that what you really want to do?" she asked him.  
  
"No, but I need to stay safe."  
  
"But you do!" Courtney said, "You stay as safe as you can with your job, and besides, you'd be a target anyway," She paused as he looked up at her questioningly. "Do you think any of the families will simply accept that you are working logistics instead of enforcing?" she asked rhetorically. "No matter what you are a target, but what you are doing now means you are privy to the movements of the families and can be sure that we are safe."  
  
"I guess." Jason said, "I just want to keep my family safe."  
  
"You can keep Emi safe Jason," Courtney reassured him.  
  
Jason looked up at her, "What about you?" he asked.  
  
"What about me?" Courtney questioned.  
  
"Do you trust me to keep you safe?" he asked as he shifted Emi.  
  
Courtney sat up on the couch and put her arm around his waist, "Jason I trust you more that I ever believed possible," she whispered.  
  
"You shouldn't have that kind of faith in me, I'll only let you down," Jason whispered brokenly. "Just like I let down Jesi."  
  
"Jason none of that was your fault!" Courtney said pulling back to look at him. "You didn't do anything wrong Jase, you loved her, she hurt you, and you confronted her about it!"  
  
"But if I hadn't confronted her she would be fine right now," Jason said firmly, not raising his voice for fear of waking Emi.  
  
"Fine?" Courtney asked, lowering her voice as well. "You call leaving you and your baby to be with some other guy fine?"  
  
Jason shook his head, declining to answer. After a moment he whispered, "I can't believe she, or any woman really, is actually capable of leaving her own child behind willingly."  
  
Courtney's eyes began to burn with the sting of tears, "Neither can I Jason, neither can I," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. 


	12. Chapter 11

Jason shook his head, declining to answer. After a moment he whispered, "I can't believe she, or any woman really, is actually capable of leaving her own child behind willingly."  
  
Courtney's eyes began to burn with the sting of tears, "Neither can I Jason, neither can I," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
A few moments later Courtney stood and set the food out on the table without a word. Jason stood and said, "I'm putting her to bed."  
  
Courtney walked over to him and kissed the infant's forehead softly, "Good night kiddo," she whispered.  
  
Jason smiled and walked back to the nursery. When he returned they ate dinner silently, each mourning for a lost love. When they finished eating Courtney threw away the trash as Jason watched her. When she was finished she began walking to her bedroom. Jason stood and grabbed her hand as she passed, "Stay with me tonight?" he requested softly.  
  
Smiling she nodded slightly, "I'll go get my pajama's," she whispered as she pulled away.  
  
Jason watched as she disappeared into her room before going to his room to change.  
Courtney walked into her room and shut the door softly. She stood for a moment before moving to her dresser to retrieve a pair of short black silk shorts and a white silk camisole. Changing quickly she put her hair up. Glancing back into her room, she left.  
Jason walked into his room and shut the door softly. He glanced around for a moment wondering if he had just made a huge mistake by asking Courtney to stay with him. He shrugged and began working on the buttons to his shirt. He had the top four buttons undone when he heard a soft knock on his door. Quickly he opened the door and marveled at the beautiful vision standing before him. Courtney noticed he wasn't dressed yet, "Do you need another minute?" she asked.  
  
"Actually I could use some help," Jason said laughing. "It's hard to unbutton a shirt with one hand," he explained.  
  
Courtney giggled and stepped closer to him, "Here," she whispered as she reached for him, "Why don't I give you a hand then?" she said looking into his clear blue eyes and smiling coyly.  
  
Jason watched as her nimble fingers made quick work of the small buttons on his shirt. He shivered as the cold air hit his bare chest, then trembled as Courtney unknowingly caressed his stomach.  
  
Pulling back slightly she looked up into his pleasure darkened eyes, "We need to get this sling off so you can take your shirt off," she whispered.  
  
Jason shrugged off the shoulder strap as she gently supported his arm. Reaching behind him she brought the sling forward and away from his body. Jason gasped in pain as she accidentally jostled his arm. Courtney immediately stopped her movements, "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Jason nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," he said softly as he lifted his arm fully out of the sling.  
  
Courtney held his hands for a moment before unbuttoning the cuffs. She reached up and carefully slid the fabric down his muscular arms, careful not to touch the bandage taped across his right shoulder and bicep. The shirt fell to the floor and Courtney looked up into his eyes, "There," she whispered. "Does the bandage need changed?" she asked.  
  
"No, not until tomorrow morning," Jason said as he cradled his arm protectively. "I have some button up pajama shirts in the top drawer there," he said gesturing to the dresser, "Can you grab one?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Courtney said as she walked over and opened the drawer. Stifling a giggle she pushed aside a bright red silk shirt with white hearts all over it. Smiling, Courtney pulled out a dark blue flannel short sleeved shirt with the matching drawstring pants. Walking back to him she held them up, "Here," she said setting the pants on the bed. Unfolding the shirt she quickly unbuttoned it. Slowly she guided his injured arm through the correct sleeve and helped him shrug on the shirt. Buttoning it, she looked up at him. "Do you need to wear the sling to bed?" she asked.  
  
"No, Monica said I'd be fine without it," Jason answered as he struggled out of his jeans.  
  
Courtney stood a few feet in front of him, giggling, "Would you like some help?" she asked as he nearly fell trying to kick the jeans off.  
  
Jason looked up and glared at her, "Yes," he said.  
  
Courtney shook her head as she stood in front of him. Grabbing the belt- loops, she pushed the jeans down to his ankles.  
  
He stepped out of them and kicked them over next to the door. Shaking his head he muttered, "Times like these I hate being right handed," he glanced back at Courtney, "Help?" he asked holding up the pajama pants.  
  
Courtney smiled as she held them for him to step into. "Better?" she asked as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
"Ush!" he yelled from the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth. He spat then yelled again, "Much!"  
  
Jason came back out and found Courtney sitting on the bed, looking at him. He smiled and walked over to her. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to," he said softly.  
  
She stood and found herself inches from him. Glancing up she looked into his deep, clear, eyes, "I want to stay," she said softly.  
  
Jason glanced down at her lips before taking a deep breath. Before he knew it he had his hand in her hair, kissing her softly.  
  
Courtney was surprised yet gratified to feel his lips on hers, she twined her arms around his neck, being careful not to touch his right shoulder, and buried her hands in his hair.  
  
Jason pulled back slightly and looked down at her upturned face. Lifting his hand he trailed a path from her forehead, down to her cute nose, lightly caressing each closed eyelid, finally to linger on her lips. "You are so beautiful Courtney," he breathed as he kissed along the path his fingers just made.  
  
Courtney pulled away from him, "We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered, still caressing the soft skin on the back of his neck."  
  
Jason laid his head on her shoulder in defeat, "I know," he whispered, kissing her shoulder.  
  
Courtney let her hands wander over his left arm and down his back. Jason lifted his head off her shoulder and lightly bit her ear, smiling when he heard her gasp. "Jason stop," Courtney said as she pulled away completely.  
  
"Why?" Jason asked, keeping his arm around her waist.  
  
Courtney slipped her arms around his waist. Pulling him close she said, "Because if we don't stop, I'm going to want you to make love to me and I know that right now that would be a mistake."  
  
Jason laid his head on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, "I know," he whispered. "You'll still stay with me tonight though right?" he asked, grinning into her neck.  
  
Courtney pulled back and looking into his eyes, "Do you think that I would give up a chance to be in your arms all night?" she asked playfully.  
  
Jason laughed quietly, "I guess not," he said as he led her to the bed. Slipping in, Courtney held her hand out to Jason. Smiling he took it and slipped n beside her. Slowly they got comfortable as she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his good arm around her waist, "Good night Courtney," Jason whispered.  
  
"Night Jase," she replied softly, already half asleep.  
  
Jason however laid awake for a few hours watching her sleep, listening to her breathing, feeling her heartbeat, "I love you," he barely breathed before he fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 12

"Night Jase," she replied softly, already half asleep.  
  
Jason however laid awake for a few hours watching her sleep, listening to her breathing, feeling her heartbeat, "I love you," he barely breathed before he fell asleep.  
  
Jason awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of Courtney singing softly. Slowly he stood, trying not to hurt his arm and moved to stand in the open doorway. Quickly he slipped on his sling as he watched Courtney bustling around the kitchen, singing softly to Emi who was watching from her carrier sitting on the table. Courtney looked up and saw Jason leaning against the doorjamb, watching her. "Morning," she said as she shook Emi's bottle.  
  
"Morning," Jason said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Courtney offered him the bottle and picked Emi up out of the carrier, they both walked into the living room, she settled both Jason and Emi onto the couch. "I'm going to go get dressed," she said as the phone rang. She stood up to go answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Courtney, its Emily, is Jason awake?" Emily asked.  
  
Courtney glanced over at Jason who was absorbed in feeding his daughter, "He's awake, but he's feeding Emi," she explained.  
  
"Okay, I was hoping you two, Emi, and Zander and I could get together sometime today, I want to introduce you to him," Emily said excitedly.  
  
"That sounds like fun," Courtney said, "Hey Jason."  
  
Jason looked up questioningly.  
  
"What are you doing today?" she asked.  
  
"I have some paperwork to get done this morning, other than that nothing, why?" he asked.  
  
"We're free pretty much all afternoon, so whenever," Courtney said to Emily.  
  
"Okay, how about lunch at Kelly's?" Emily asked.  
  
"That sounds good, what time?"  
  
"How about around noon?" Emily asked.  
  
"One sec," Courtney said. "Hey Jason, do you want to have lunch with your sister and her boyfriend at about noon at Kelly's with me and Emi?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Jason looked up and groaned silently mouthing 'Zander?'  
  
Courtney laughed silently and mouthed 'Yes,'  
  
"Sure," Jason said cheerily with a look of disdain, "I'd love to go."  
  
Courtney smiled and told Emily, "We'll be there."  
  
"Good," Emily said, the delight evident in her voice, "And tell Jason not to look so upset about it, it's only a couple hours."  
  
Courtney laughed and told Jason what Emily had said. He laughed and told her to tell Emily that she knew him to well.  
  
Later that afternoon Jason and Courtney walked into Kelly's. Courtney spotted Emily in the back corner with a very cute young man. "There's Emily," she said as she pointed them out to Jason.  
  
Jason tried not to look so disappointed as Courtney drug him over to the table. Emily looked up, "Hey Jason," she said as she stood to hug him, "How's your arm?" she asked as she pulled back to sit back down.  
  
"Better than it was yesterday," Jason said as he pulled Courtney's chair out for her, "It doesn't hurt anymore," Jason said as Courtney lifted the baby out of the carrier. Handing the baby to Jason she pushed the carrier under the table. "Have you been waiting long?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," Zander answered as Emily started cooing at the baby, Jason sighed and handed Emi to her.  
  
"Thanks," Emily said as she started rocking Emi.  
  
Courtney picked up a menu, "I am starved," she announced.  
  
Emily looked up at her when the light glinted off the ring, "I'm going to go use the little girls room," she said sweetly as she turned to Courtney, "Would you like to join me Courtney?" she asked nodding to the restroom.  
  
The men looked on as Courtney nodded and Emily handed Zander the baby, "That was weird," Jason said.  
  
"Yeah," Zander replied as he shifted the baby to lie on his broad shoulder.  
  
Emily all but drug Courtney into the bathroom, "So he asked you?" she said once they were there.  
  
"Yeah, he asked me last night," Courtney answered, a small smile playing across her lips.  
  
Emily observed Courtney for a moment, "You look very happy," she mused.  
  
Courtney shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I am engaged," she said.  
  
"No," Emily hedged, "It's more than that," Emily paused as a disgusted look surfaced, "You haven't slept with my brother have you?" she asked.  
  
"NO!" Courtney said sharply, blushing slightly, "I have most certainly not slept with you brother," she whispered fiercely.  
  
"But," Emily prodded.  
  
"But." Courtney sighed, "But I slept with him, in his bed, last night."  
  
"Uh huh," Emily said, "You are in love with him."  
  
Courtney watched as Emily left the bathroom. Turning to look in the mirror Courtney asked rhetorically, "Am I in love with him?" She sighed and came back out of the bathroom. Walking over to the table, she saw Emily and Zander fighting playfully over who get to hold Emi. Courtney laughed as Emily claimed Aunt's rights and Zander retorted with 'I can just not give her to you.' Finally she spoke up, "You could just give her to me and solve the whole issue."  
  
Emily and Zander both turned to her and said, "NO!" as Jason began laughing as well.  
  
After lunch Jason nudged Courtney with his knee and looked pointedly down at her ring then back up at her with a questioning glance. Courtney nodded slightly as she shifted Emi. "Emily, Courtney and I have something to tell you," he began.  
  
"I know," Emily said, "You're getting married, Courtney already told me."  
  
"Yeah," Jason said as the speech he prepared flew out the window, "Did she tell you why we're getting married?" he asked.  
  
"So Grandfather doesn't try and steal Emi from you like he tried Michael," she said as she sipped her iced tea.  
  
Jason turned to Courtney who was giggling as she watched him flounder for words, "Did you tell her everything?" he asked, laughing.  
  
"Pretty much," Courtney answered. "You do know that 'bathroom' is the female code word for girl talk right?" she asked playfully.  
  
Jason shook his head, exasperated.  
  
Zander glanced between the three of them, confused.  
  
"So when are you getting married?" Emily asked.  
  
""We haven't decided," Courtney answered, "As soon as possible, but since this is my first and probably only marriage, I want to do this right."  
  
Jason laughed, "But darling, I thought we were just going to fly out to Vegas for the weekend."  
  
Courtney didn't respond, she simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Turning back to Emily she asked, "Will you be my maid of honor?"  
  
Jason interrupted, "You do know that Carley will be mad you didn't ask her, right?"  
  
Courtney smiled wickedly, "I know," she said simply.  
  
Emily laughed, "I'd love to be your maid of honor Courtney, I'm assuming Sonny is the best man?" she asked Jason.  
  
"Of course, which is why Carley assumed she was the matron of honor," Jason explained.  
  
Emily glanced at her watch, "If you want, we can go look at wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses," she offered.  
  
"Ooh yeah," Courtney said, latching onto the offer. Before she could say anything else however Jason's cell phone rang. 


End file.
